Second Life
by Hyuuga Hana and Ai Kyung
Summary: Di buang oleh keluarga yang telah membesarkan nya bukanlah akhir dari perjalanan hidup Hyuuga Hinata, melainkan awal dari pencarian keluarga baru yang telah menunggunya...


SECOND LIFE

Auhor : Hyuuga Ai kyung

Rated : T semi M dech

Genre : Romance, Friendship & family

Pairing : Hinata.H & Sasori .N.A

WARNING : Misstypo, CANON, Abal, ooc (mungkin) dan hal-hal buruk lainnya.

uuummmm~  
Hajimemashite watashiwa Hyuuga Ai Kyung desu,  
Ai anak baru yang masih ingusan dan polos di dunia FFN dan ini adalah FF pertama Ai yang harusnya jadi multichap tpi malah Ai bikin oneshot...  
jadi gomenne kalau kepanjangan dan membosankan karena ide yang udah beredar luas,  
SOooooooo... Check it out !

* * *

**SECOND LIFE PRESENT**

Ketika sang surya kembali ke peraduannyEa dan langit mulai di dominasi dangan warna gelap dengan seberkas mega berwarna merah terang serta sedikit unsur jingga di langit barat, burung-burung yang mulai berterbangan untuk kembali ke saranganya yang hangat dengan sulaman dari helaian-helaian rumput yang telah menguning dan bertemu dengan keluarganya.

Udara senja yang semakin dingin menerpa permukaan kulit wajah dan kaki tak tertutup dari seorang gadis yang tengah termangu di tepian danau yang terbentuk alami oleh alam yang terletak di kedalaman hutan. Hinata Hyuuga nama gadis yang tengah duduk sendirian di bibir danau dengan ekspresi datar yang sama sekali tidak dapat di jabarkan, serta mata sembab dan wajah manisnya yang terlihat masih lembab oleh buliran air yang di ciptakan oleh Cristal lavendernya, helaian indigonya yang dibiarkan tergerai malambai-lambai seakan-akan tengah menari oleh tiupan angin.

Tangan kecilnya mencekeram erat jaket ungu yang di kenakannya, saat dia lagi-lagi mengenang pengalamanya di malam sebelumnya...

Hinata hyuuga yang baru kembali dari misi bersama timnya, tim 8 dengan pembinmbing Kurenai kunoichi cantik dengan warna rambut dan mata yang senada yaitu merah darah. Hinat menerima pesan yang di sampaikan oleh salah satu pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga.

"Maaf Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama memanggil anda keruangannya...dengan segera"

"Baik, terima kasih" tutur lembut Hinata diiring senyuman manisnya, dan setelah sang pelayan pergi Hinata segera menuju ruangan milik ayahnya yang merupakan pimpinan dari klan Hyuuga yaitu Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Permisi Tou-sama" Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Masuk" sahut suara tegas dan dingin dari dalam sebuah ruangan yang hendak di masuki oleh Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau baru pulang dari misi...jadi aku tidak ingin berbasa-basi" Hinata mendengarkan dengan sedikit rasa khawatir, karena Hiashi memang selalu memanggilnya jikalau ada masalah penting saja.

"Kau...tidak bisa menjadi heiress Hyuuga, Hanabi akan menggantikan mu" jantung Hinata serasa tertikam oleh puluhan kunai saat mendagar suara berat nan dingin namun begitu tegas dari ayahnya mengucapkan hal sedemikian rupa.

"A-apa aku ma-masih be-begitu lemah...?"tanya Hinata dengan tubuh yang gemetar menahan tangisnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja kau kurang pantas" lagi-lagi Hinata harus mendapatkan pukulan berat di jantungnya, Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk memberanikan diri untuk melihat mata lavender di hadapannya yang begitu sama dengan miliknya namun terlihat begitu dingin, Hinata berusaha mencari sedikit saja raut penyesalan di wajah tegas sang ayah namun usahanya gagal karena sedikitpun tidak ada raut penyesalan di sana. Dan Hinata pun kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

"Kau akan berganti status sebagai bunke" mata Hinata membelalak betapa tiada hentinya hujaman yang di berikan ayahnya pada jantungnya, Hinata akan di buang sebagai Hyuuga kelas bawah yang harus mengabdikan seumur hidupnya pada Hyuuga kelas atas yang setidaknya statusnya saat ini.

Dengan segenap tenaganya Hinata bangkit dari duduk bersimpuhnya dan menciptakan raut tidak mengerti dari Hiashi, karena Hinata tidak pernah bersikapseperti ini sebelumnya Hinata hanya akan berdiri dan keluar jika dia telah menyuruhnya, namun sekarang belum selesai semua yang ingin di sampaikan oleh Hiashi, Hinata tiba-tiba bangkit dari hadapannya. Akhirnya setelah membungkuk di hadapan Hiashi, Hinata segera berbaliki membelakangi ayahnya yang masih menatap punggung kecil Hinata dengan tatapan bingung,namun sebelum melangkah keluar dari ruangan Hiashi hinata menyampaikan segenap perasaannya terhadap ayahnya yang telah ia rangkum menjadi kaliman singkat yang akan mewakili segalanya.

"Terima kasih...ayah" dan hinata pun keluar dari ruangan itu menyisakan Hiashi yang melebarkan matanya terkejut mendengar penuturan tiba-tiba dari putri sulungnya yang akan segera Ia buang, entah mengapa Hiashi merasa ada perasaan aneh yang menyerang hatinya. Namun semua itu tidak bertahan lama kerena Hiashi segera mengembalikan ekspresinya, dingin seperti semula.

Malam itu saat semua penghuni kediaman Hyuuga tengah terlelap di tempat tidur nyamannya saat Hinata telah siap dengan barang bawaanya berupa beberapa pasang baju, kunai dan makanan di dalam tas ranselnya, bukan kerena dia harus pergi menjalankan misi dari Hokage namun kali ini Hinata harus pergi karene misi hidupnya. Hinata berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar adik semata wayang nya yang akan segera menggantikan posisinya sebagai heiress hyuuga, Hinata membuka pintu kamar adiknya Hanabi hyuuga dengan perlahan agar sang empu kamar tidak mendengarnya. Di pandanginya wajah damai adiknya yang tengah terlelap dan air mata Hinata kembali menetes.

"Hanabi-chan, ma-maafkan Nee-san yang ti-tidak berguna ini...ja-jadilah semakin

kuat, Ne-nee-san sangat menyayangi mu" Hinata kembali berjalan setelah menutup pintu kamar Hanabi dan berheti di sebuah pintu yang tidak jauh dari kamar Hanabi.

"Te-terima kasih Neji-nii, se-selama ini kau te-telah menjaga ku" bisik Hinata menahan isakannya. Dan ketika Hinata telah keluar melalui jendela kamarnya, Hinata berhenti di sebuah dahan pohon dan kembali bergumam.

"Hiashi-sama, terima kasih...karena pernah menjadi ayah ku" dan setelah menyelesaikan kata-katanya Hinata langsung menorehkan kunainya pada lambang konoha yang senantiasa menghiasi lehernya, dan saat itu pula Hinata memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang Nuke-nin desa konoha. Setelah berhasil melewati penjagaan di gerbang desa dengan alasan misi mendadak dari Hokage, Hinata segera melesat ke kedalaman hutan dengan arah dan tujuan yang tidak pasti.

Dan disinilah Hinata sekarang duduk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di tepian danau, setelah sehari semalam terus berlari dalam hutan yang begitu rimbun dengan pohon-pohonnya yang menjulang tinggi.

"A-apa keputusan ku ini sudah tepat...apakah mereka telah mengetahui

kepergian ku..a-apakah mereka mencari dan mengkhawatirkan ku...?" gumam hinata pelan pada dirinya sendiri, dan dia tersenyum miris.

"Mana mungkin ada yang mengkhawatirkan ku, bukankah aku ini tidak

berguna...Kami-sama tolong aku, semoga keputusan ku ini adalah keputusan

yang tepat"

-:-

"BRAAAAKKK" terdengar suara gebrakan keras pada meja yanh mengakibatkan sang meja terbelah menjadi dua, menunjukkan betapa kerasnya gebrakan dari sang Hokage yang terlihat sangat murka tersebut.

"HINATA MENGHILANG SEJAK KEMARIN DAN KAU BARU MELAPOR

SEKARANG" teriak sang Hokage murka membuat seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya sedikit menciut biarpun tidak tampak di raut wajahnya yang tetap dingin dan terkesan angkuh.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA HIASHI?" bentak Sunade sang Hokage bertubuh seksi dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya akan mengganti statusnya menjadi bunke" jawab Hiashi dingan, dan sontak membuat mata indah Sunade membulat sempurna saat mendengarnya.

"BIADAP KAU HIASHI" hampir saja Sunade menghantam wajah Hiashi namun segera di hentikan oleh Suzune dan beberapa shinobi lainnya yang baru saja memasuki ruangan hokage karena mendengar teriakan keras dari pemimpin desa mereka tersebut.

"Hentikan Nona Sunade, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Suzune dengan tangan yang tetap mencegah pergerakan Sunade yang mungkin akan menghantam Hiashi sekali lagi.

"Kau tanya pada BAJINGAN itu...DIA telah membuat Hinata pergi dari

desa"Naruto, Sakura, dan Shikamaru yang ikut masuk bersama Sizune membelalakan mata mereka terkejut mendengan penuturan dari pimpinan mereka yang benar-benar tidak terduga.

"Apa...?Hinata pergi dari desa...?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Hn..." hanya itu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Hiashi sementara Sunade masih berusaha keras untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Kenapa bisa...?"kali ini Sakura yang bertanya dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Karena dia tidak berguna" jawab Hiashi dingin, dan berhasil membuat amarah Sunade yang sempat turun kembali membuncah.

"KAU...MATI SAJA..." Sunade berhasil melepaskan tangan Suzune dan menghantam Hiashi keras tepat di wajahnya.

"Ugh..." Hiashi terpental menghantam pintu di belakangnya, Sunade hendak menyerang Hiashi kembali namun sekarang Suzune, Naruto, Sakura, dan Shikamaru menahan Sunade yang terus memberontak dan ingin melontarkan pukulan ke duanya ke arah Hiashi.

Hiashi terbangun dari lantai dengan sedikit terhuyung dan menyeka ujung bibirnya yang berdarah dengan punggung tangannya.

"Lepaskan aku" dengan sekali hentakan semuat tangan yang tengah menahannya terlepas dengan sempurna.

"Sunade-baachan..." Naruto tidak menyangka Sunade bisa terlihat semarah ini.

"Sekarang kumpulkan shinobi yang tidak mempunyai misi hari ini, dan

kumpulkan beberapa anbu...suruh mereka segera melacak keberadaan Hinata,

Hinata harus segera kembali ke desa" Sunade menatap tajam ke arah Hiashi yang masih terdiam.

"Baik" jawab Naruto, Sakura dan Shikamaru serempak dan segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut untuk menjalankan perintah sang Hokage.

"Kau akan menyesal Hiashi"

-:-

"Huaaahh~aku leelaaahh..." keluh seorang pemuda dengan topeng lollipop berwarna jingga dengan lubang kecil tepat di bagian salah satu matanya yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku juga capek un~" seorang pria blonde dengan mata aquamarine cerah yang salah satunya tertutupi poni pirangnya yang panjang menimpali.

"Dari tadi kalian mengeluh terus, kalau begitu kita istirahat dulu di sini..." jawab seorang pria lainnya yang berwajah baby faced dan mempunyai rambut berwarna merah bata serta mata berwana coklat rusty yang lembut, yang berperan sebagai pemimpin.

"Yaaaayyy~akhirnya istirahat..."pria bertopeng lollipop tersebut langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pohon besar yang tidak jauh dari sebuah danau bening yang bercahaya kerena pantulan sinar rembulan.

"Akhirnya un" sang pria blonde ikut manjatuhkan tubuhnya di sebelah si topeng lillipop, sementara si merah bata yang merasa ada chakra lain di sekitar mereka berjalan memutari pohon tempat ke dua temannya benyandarkan diri. Mata coklat rusty nya sedikit membelalak terkejut ketika mendapati sesosok gadis yang tengah tertidur bersandar di pohon yang sama dengan ke dua rekannya namun di sisi yang berlawanan, surai indigo panjang sang gadis menutupi sebagian wajahnya kulit putihnya seakan bercaya saat terkena sinar rembulan.

"Kau sedang apa danna?" tanya si blonde pada si merah bata yang di panggilnya Danna.

"Tobi, Deidara kemarilah" perintahnya kepada kedua rekannya.

"Ada apa sih un~?" tanya si blonde yang bernama Deidara seraya berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Iya, ada apa sih Sasori senpai? Tobi kan sedang istirahat" tambah si topeng lollipop yang bernama Tobi, karena merasa terganggu dengan panggilan yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah dari si merah bata yang bernama Sasori.

"..."tidak ada jawaban Sasori hanya mengedikan kepalanya ke depan saat ke dua rekannya telah berdiri di sampingnya, reaksi Tobi dan Deidara seperti reaksi Sasori sebelumnya. Mata mereka berdua terbelalak kaget saat melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah tertidur bersandar di pohon.

"Ha-hantuuu-hmp" Deidara membekap mulut Tobi yang tertutupi topeng untuk menghentikan teriakannya.

"Diam bocah autis un" ucap Deidara seraya melepaskan bekapannya.

"Ta-tapi di-dia"

"Dia hanya seorang gadis" sahut Sasori yang melangkah mendekati sang gadis yang tengah terlelap, Sasori menyingkap helaian indigo sang gadis yang menutupi sabagian wajahnya. Dan sekali lagi Sasori membelalakan matanya tidak hanya karena melihat wajah polos nan manis dari sang gadis yang berada dekat di depannya, namun juga karena sebuah lambang desa yang telah tercoret bertengger di leher sang gadis.

"Ada apa senpai?" tanya Tobi seraya maju ke arah Sasori, sehingga dia dapat melihat wajah sang gadis yang tidak lagi tertutupi oleh rambut indigonya.

"Waaaah~manisnyaaa" seru Tobi membuat Deidara ikut maju ke depan ikut serta melihat wajah manis sang gadis.

"Dia seorang pelarian" ucap Sasori datar.

"Eh...dari mana Danna tahu un~?" tanya Deidara tidak mengerti.

"Lihat lambang ini" tunjuk sasori pada lambang yang ada di leher sang gadis.

"I-itu kan" lagi-lagi Deidara kembali terkejut.

"Bukankah itu lambang yang sama seperti yang di miliki Itachi-senpai?" tanya Tobi polos.

"Benar, tapi...kelau benar dia pelarian desa Konoha kenapa dia tidak punya

pertahanan sama sekali, bahkan dia tidak terbangun karena keberadaan kita?"

Saat ketiga pria tersebut tengah di landa banyak pertanyaan di benak masing-masing, tiba-tiba sang gadis membuka matanya dan menampakkan manik lavendernya yang begitu indah oleh terpaan rembulan.

"Eh...?" betapa terkejutnya sang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender yang tidak lain adalah Hinata hyuuga, pelarian desa konoha sejak kemarin malam yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian ketiga makhluk laki-laki yang menatapnya begitu intens menyebabkan wajah putih hinata di hiasi rona merah karena Sasori pria berambut merah bata yang tidak dikenalinya tengah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

Dengan sigap Hinata mendorong dada Sasori kuat mengakibatkan Sasori harus terjengkang kebelakang, Hinata segera memasang kuda-kuda saat mendapati ketiga pria tersebut memakai jubah berwarna htam dengan aksen awan berwarna merah yang tidak lain adalah jubah kebangsaan para penjahat kelas S yang sangat terkenal yaitu 'Akatsuki'.

"A-apa ma-mau ka-kalian?" tanya Hinata dengan suara tergagapnya seperti biasa.

"Hey...tenang dulu hantu manis" ujar Tobi polos seraya mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke depan.

"Eh...?" wajah Hinata kembali merona saat mendengar sebutan aneh dari si topeng lollipop.

"Waaaah~wajahnya merah manis sekaliiii~"Tobi berlari hendak memeluk Hinata namun segera mendapatkan Jyuken telak di dadanya.

"Ugh...apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya Tobi kesal yang terpental ke belakang akibat jyuken yang cukup keras dari Hinata. Sementara Sasori dan Deidara hanya terdiam melihat Tobi yang terpental cukup jauh.

"Se-seharusnya a-aku yang be-bertanya...ma-mu apa ka-kau...?"

"Aku kan hanya ingin memeluk mu" rajuk Tobi.

"A-apa?" mata besar Hinata terbelalak mendengar jawaban Tobi yang begitu blak-blakan.

"Hentikan Tobi, kau akan membuatnya pingsan"

"Benar un, lihat wajahnya sangat merah un~" Deidara menyeringai saat melihat wajah Hinata semakin memerah mendengar penuturannya.

"Kau...pelarian desa konoha?" tanya Sasori tanpa basa-basi kepada Hinata.

"Be-benar"Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, menyembunyikan wajah sendunya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori lagi.

"A-aku..."

"Kau punya tempat tujuan?" Hinata menggeleng pelan mendengar pertanyaan terakhir dari Sasori.

"Ikut dengan kami saja" ujar Tobi penuh semangat setelah kembali berdiri.

"Ngomong yang benar un~" Deidara menjitak kepala Tobi cukup keras, karena Tobi telah berbicara seenaknya sendiri.

"Itai, senpai kenapa sih?" Tobi memegangi kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

"Apa kau kuat?" tanya Sasori seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata yang semakin berjalan mundur.

"Pa-paling tidak a-aku ti-tidak lemah..." Hinata tidak berani menatap Sasori yang semakin dekat di depannya.

"Apa jurus andalan mu?" Sasori tetap melangkah.

"Jyu-jyuken, Shu-shugohake Rokujuyon S-sho, 64 pu-pukulan suci, Ju-juho sho-

shosiken, da-dan ma-mata i-ini bya-byakugan..." Hinata berhenti mundur ketika tubuhnya merasakan sebuah pohon yang menghalangi langkahnya.

"Kau boleh ikut dengan kami"

"Eh...?" Hinata sontak mendongakkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, untuk menatap wajah Sasori. Hinata tidak menyangka pria di depannya ini begitu tinggi sehingga Hinata harus mendongakkan tinggi-tinggi, mata lavender beningnya bertemu dengan mata coklat rusty lembut di depannya. Sementara itu Tobi dan Deidara juga tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Hinata, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa Sasori akan berkata demikian kepada Hinata Nuke-nin desa Konoha.

Sasori menundukkan wajahnya sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Hinata dan menyebabkan jarak di antara mereka semakin menipis, wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat saat ini dan Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludahnya yang terasa menyangkut di lehernya ketika Sasori berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata.

"Kau mau?" suara bariton Sasori serta hembusan nafasnya yang menggelitik telinga Hinata membuat Hinata bergidik, Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat sembari memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Bo-bolehkah...?" suara Hinata bergetar, wajahnya benar-benar sangat merah dan jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang seakan-akan ingin mendobrak rongga dadanya.

"Tentu" Sasori kembali berdiri tegak namun jaraknya dengan Hinata tetaplah sangat dekat.

"Da-danna sungguh-sungguh un~?" Akhirnya Deidara angkat bicara setelah lama berdiam dan hanya menyaksikan aksi Sasori terhadap Hinata.

"Kau fikir aku bercanda?" tanya Sasori dingin namun wajahnya tetap terlihat tampan dan imut.

"Ti-tidak un~"

"Aku setuju sekali dengan Sasori-senpai, akhirnya akan ada anggota perempuan

selain Konan-san di akatsuki" teriak Tobi kegirangan, dan lagi-lagi berlari ke arah Hinata mendorong tubuh tegap Sasori untuk menjauh dari hadapan Hinata dan segera menghambur memeluk tubuh mungil Hinata yang tingginya hanya sebatas dadanya.

Sementara Hinata yang kaget karena mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari seorang peria asing yang baru di temuinya langsung jatuh pingsan dengan wajah yang merah bukan main.

"Eh...?" Tobi hanya bisa kebingungab saat merasakan tubuh Hinata melunglai dan hampir merosot ke tanah, namun dengan sigap Tobi menahan Hinata untuk tetap berada di pelukannya.

"Kau benar-benar membuatnya pingsan un~" Deidara dan Sasori hanya bisa geleng-geleng, sementara Tobi hanya bisa melempar pandangan yang seakan-akan berkata 'ini bukan salah ku, Tobi anak baik'.

-:-

Kediaman Hyuuga merupakan kediaman paling luas dan besar di desa Konoha bagaimana tidak, kediaman dengan gaya tradisional yang sangat kental itu adalah kediaman Klan tersohor dan paling di segani di Konoha karena mereka memiliki bloodline yang tidak bisa di remehkan yaitu Byakugan. Namun nama besar klan hebat tersebut kini sedah goyah karena pebuatan mantan pewaris klan Hyuuga yang melarikan diri dari desa dan menjadi seorang Nuke-nin, namun semua itu bukanlah satu-satunya kesalahan sang mantan pewaris melainkan sang pemimpin klan saat ini ayah dari mantan pewaris yang turut andil membuat sang mantan pewaris yang bernama Hinata hyuuga lebih memilih menjadi seorang Nuke-nin berdasarkan kehendaknya sendiri daripada harus di buang menjadi kelas bawah dari klannya yaitu bunke.

Saat ini Hanabi hyuuga adik dari mantan pewaris klan Hyuuga yang kini berganti status menjadi Nuke-nin desa konoha Hinata hyuuga tengah berjalan dengan wajah lesu menyusuri lorong panjang di kediamannya yang megah, ketika seorang pelayan keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang diyakini adalah ruangan sang pemimpin Hyuuga dan menegurnya.

"Kebetulan sekali Hanabi-sama, Hiashi-sama ingin bertemu dengan anda" ujar pelayang paruh baya yang mengenakan kimono berwarna abu-abu tua tanpa corak. Namun Hanabi yang mendengar nama ayahnya orang yang telah membuat kakak kesayangannya pergi merasa hatinya sangat sakit dan marah dan dengan suara keras akhirnya Hanabi berujar.

"Katakan pada Hiashi-sama bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mau menemuinya

sebelum Nee-chan di temukan dan pulang ke rumah" Hanabi tahu bahwa ayahnya pasti dapat mendengar dengan jelas penuturannya tersebut, karena kini dia tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangan ayahnya. Dan setelah merasa telah menjawab panggilan ayahnya Hanabi pun melenggang pergi dari sana, meninggalkan sang pelayang yang kini tengah menggeser pintu ruangan Hiashi hendak menyampaikan pesan Hanabi. Namun belum sempat sang pelayan membuka mulutnya Hiashi telah mengangangkat tangannya memberi tenda pada sang pelayan untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kami-sama, tolong aku...tolong aku yang bodoh ini..."gumam Hiashi pelan saat sang pelayan telah keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

-:-

Seorang gadis bersurai indigo menggeliat pelan saat merasakan sinar matahari menerpa permukaan kulitnya.

"Emmmhh...sepertinya semalam aku bermimpi aneh" gumam Hinata seraya duduk dari tidurnya.

"Eh, memangnya kau mimpi apa...?" suara ringan seorang pria yang berasal dari arah sampingnya berhasil membuat Hinata membelalakan mata 'Ini bukan mimpi?' pikir Hinata, dan dengan perlahan dan berat hati Hinata mencoba menoleh ke samping tepatnya ke arah suara yang tengan mengejutkannya di pagi yang cerah ini.

"Ka-kau...?"

"Iya, aku...memangnya kenapa?" Tobi menatap heran pada Hinata yang menunjuknya dengan jari yang bergetar.

"Tobi, dia sudah bangun un~?"tanya suara pria yang lainnya yang tidak lain adalah Deidara.

"Aku tidak tahu senpai, aku rasa dia sudah bangun tapi dia juga terlihat seperti

masih mengigau" ucap Tobi dangan polosnya, sehingga membuat Sasori yang sedang mencoba menyalakan api untuk memasak berdiri dan menghampirinya.

"Dia sudah bangun bodoh" Sasori menjitak ujung kepala Tobi saat melihat Hinata yang telah duduk dangan sempurna serta mata yang telah terbuka dengan sempurna pula.

"Apa kau bisa masak?" tanya Sasori membuat Hinata tersentak dan kembali tersadar ke dunianya.

"Eh...Bi-bisa" jawab Hinata gugup.

"Kalau begitu masak buat kami" perintah Sasori seraya berbalik menuju tempatnya semula untuk menyalakan api.

"Bagaimana un~?"

"Tobi bodoh, seharusnya kau tadi tidak perlu bertanya"

"Dia memang bocah autis yang sangat bodoh un~"

"Tobi tidak bodoh senpai, Tobi itu anak baik" ucap Tobi dengan nada penuh kekesalan karena selalu menjadi objek olok-olokan para senpainya, dan di belakangnya kini tengah berjalan dengan wajah yang terus menunduk Hinata berjalan perlahan mengikuti Tobi.

"Kau bisa menabrak orang un, kalau berjalan menunduk seperti itu un ~"

"Ah...ma-maaf" Hinata menunduk beberapa kali ke arah Deidara yang membuat 3 orang pria yang ada di sana (minus sasori) terkikik pelan.

"Eh... ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata bingung, namun wajah bingungnya yang polos malah terlihat sangat manis.

"Apa kau sangat takut pada kami? kau akan segera menjadi anggota kami...jadi

tidak perlu khawatir kami tidak akan memangsa mu"ujar Sasori.

Dan setelah melakukan perkenalan secara resmi di antara mereka ber-4, Hinata segera memasak untuk sarapan mereka.

"Ma-makanannya su-sudah siap"

"Waaaahh~kelihatannya enak sekali" Tobi menghirup dalam-dalam aroma sup miso yang telah di siapkan Hinata.

"Si-silahkan di ma-makan"

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka, mereka ber-4 segera bertolak untuk mencapai markas besar akatsuki yang harus menempuh waktu sekitar sehari semalam untuk sampai di sana.

Sasori, Deidara, Tobi dan Hinata tengah melopat dari dahan pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lainnya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi saat tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti melompat karena merasakan chakra yang sangat familiar.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Tobi yang ikut berhenti di samping Hinata.

"Shi-shinobi ko-konoha..."

"Di mana posisi mereka?"tanya Sasori yang mengerti maksud dari ucapan Hinata.

"10 km d-di arah ba-barat"

"Kita harus menghapus jejak Hinata un~"

"Ba-bagaimana ca-caranya...?" tanya Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Lepaskan baju mu"

"A-apa...?" tanya Hinata, Tobi dan Deidara bersamaan.

Wajah Hinata merah padam saat Sasori semakin mendekatinya, secara reflek Hinta menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kau fikir aku akan menelanjangi mu di sini?!"

"Eh...?" Hinata hanya bisa cengo.

"Lalu apa maksud senpai?"

"Benar un~?"

"Dua meter dari sini ada sungai di balik semak itu" Sasori menunjuk pada semak-semak yang ada di sebelah utara mereka.

"Oh, tempat kita mandi biasanya ya un~?"

"Lalu kenapa kalau di sana ada sungai senpai?"

"Mandi di sana, lepaskan baju mu, dan tinggalkan semua barang-barang mu di

sana"Sasori menjelaskan rencananya.

"A-apa...ta-tapi..."

"Peercuma jika kau hanya menanggalkan baju yang kau pakai saja, sementara

barang-barang mu masih kau bawa"

"Waaaahh~kalau begitu Hinata-chan telanjang dong?!" wajah Tobi memerah memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak tentang Hinata.

"A-apa...?" hampir saja Hinata pingsan jika saja Sasori tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut.

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak...Hinata akan mengenakan jubah ku agar aromanya

tertutupi oleh aroma ku" Sasori mulai melepaskan jubah kebangsaan akatsuki dan menampilkan dada bidangnya karena ternyata Sasori tidak memakai kaos di dalam jubahnya, dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Dan tak elak hal tersebut membuat wajah hinata yang sebelumnya telah memerah menjadi semakin merah, karena ini kali pertama Hinata melihat dada telanjang seorang pria kecuali dada Neji, Hiashi, dan beberapa teman rokienya.

Setelah menerima jubah Sasori, Hinata segera menuju sungai dan membasuh tubuhnya dengan sedikit was-was kerana beberapa meter darinya ada 3 orang pria yang tengah menungguinya. Setelah selesai dengan ritual mandinya Hinata segera mengenakan jubah Sasori yang sangat kebesaran bagi tubuhnya yang kecil dan tidak terlalu tinggi, dan segera meletakkan barang-barangnya untuk di tinggalkan di sana. Namun Hinata merasa sedih ketika memandang salah satu barang bawaannya yang akan segera ia tinggalkan, sebingkai foto yang menampilkan seorang pria dewasa dengan wajah tegas namun terlihat lembut tengah menggendong gadis kecil berambut indigo pendek yang tengah tersenyum manis, dan di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita cantik yang tengah terenyum lembut dalam keadaan hamil.

Dengan berat hati Hinata meletakkan foto keluarganya tersebut dan kembali kepada orang-orang yang nantinya akan menjadi keluarga barunya.

"Jubah danna kebesaran untuk mu un~"ujar Deidara ketika melihat Hinata yang berjalan ke arahnya bediri bersama dua rekannya.

"Seperti boneka" gumam Sasori tanpa sadar saat melihat hinata yang tampak seperi boneka kecil yang manis dengan kostum yang kebesaran.

"Se-senpai, Hinata-chan jangan di jadikan kolleksi mu" Tobi melompat ke depan tubuh Hinata mencoba menutupinya dari Sasori, dan diikuti Deidara yang juga ikut berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Benar un, Danna jangan macam-macam un~dia akan menjadi salah satu dari

kita un~" sementara itu Hinata hanya bisa menatap bingung kepada dua orang jangkung yang ada di depannya, tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan dari keduanya 'koleksi?' batin Hinata bingung.

"Siapa bilang aku akan menjadikannya salah satu dari boneka ku!?" Sasori menaatap kesal kepada ke dua rekannya yang bodoh itu.

"Eh...jadi tidak...?" taya Tobi.

"Tentu tidak, sudah ayo cepat kita bergerak kalau tidak kita akan tersusul para

shinobi Konoha"

"Baik" jawab ketiganya serempak setelah mendapat komando dari Sasori.

-:-

"Bagaimana Kiba...?" tanya Naruto yang ikut serta dalam pencarian hinata bersama Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, dan Sakura.

"Bau Hinata terasa semakin kuat, kita harus bergegas"

"Baik" dan ke-7 shinobi Konoha terseput semakin memacu kecepatan mereka.

'Hinata-sama aku mohon tetap lah di sana, kami akan segera menjemput mu' bati Neji khawatir.

-:-

Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa atau lebih tepatnya tidak mampu untuk bergerak,wajahnya sudah terlalu merah bahkan untuk standart orang yang sedang malu dia hanya bisa memejamkan mata, dan sesekali membukanya namun itu pun hanya sesaat karena dia benar-benar tidak mampu untuk melakukan apapun.

"Senpai, biar aku saja yang gendong Hinata-chan" rengek Tobi.

"Dia bukan barang" jawab Sasori retoris membuat Tobi bingung, namun Tobi tetap tidak bisa membantah kata-kata senpainya biarpun dia sedikit kesal karena tidak di izinkan menggendong Hinata selama perjalanan agar kaki Hinata tidak menapak di pohon dan meninggalkan jejak. Sementara Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi mudah saja untuk menghilangkan jejak mereka terlebih shinobi Konoha tidak terbiasa dengan chakra para akatsuki.

"Sudahlah un~ jangan banyak bicara kita harus cepat sampai markas un~"tukas Deidara yang berada di paling depan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasori yang merasakan ketidaknyamanan Hinata yang berada di dekapannya.

"Ah...ti-tidak a-ap-apa" jawab Hinata gugup tetap tidak berani melihat wajah Sasori, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah akut di dada bidang Sasori hingga dia bisa mencium aroma maskulin tubuh Sasori .

"Wajah mu merah, kau sakit?" tanya Sasori seraya mengintip Hinata dari ekor matanya.

"Ti-tidak...a-aku h-ha-hanya..." Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa, tidak mungkin dia bicara yang sejujurnya bahwa dia sangat malu karena di gendong lelaki asing yang bertelanjang dada.

"Apa cara bicara mu memang gagap seperti itu, sejak bertemu kau selalu bicara

dengan tergagap" Hinata sedikit terkejut mendengara pertanyaan Sasori, hingga tanpa sadar di menengadah menatap wajah Sasori yang begitu dekat.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku sendiri ju-juga tidak ta-tahu ke-kenapa...ta-tapi aku se-selalu

merasa ma-malu dan ca-canggung dengan o-orang lain" jawab Hinata lirih namun tetap sampai di gendang telinga Sasori, dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Saat bersama kami akatsuki jangan biasakan hal seperti itu, itu sangat

mengganggu"

"Ma-maaf Akasuna-san" Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam.

"Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu, aku tidak menyukai marga itu" kali ini kalimat Sasori terdengar lebih dingin sehingga membuat Hinata bergidik ngeri.

"Ba-baik, ma-maafkan aku..."

-:-

"Dimana Hinata-chan? Kenapa di sini hanya ada pakaian dan barang-barangnya

saja?" Sakura mulai panik saat mendapati barang-barang dan baju Hinata yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari sungai, semenrata sosok Hinata tidak di temukan.

"Entahlah, bau Hinata-chan menghilang di sini...aku tidak bisa mencium baunya

lagi sepertinya ada yang menutupi aromanya" ujar Kiba yang terus berkonsentrasi mencoba untuk menemukan bau Hinata yang tiba-tiba menghilang.

"apa maksud mu Hinata-sama bersama seseorang?" tanya Neji semakin khawatir dengan sepupunya.

"Benar, Hinata tadi tidak sendirian dia bersama..." Kiba tampak berfikir dengan hidungnya yang terus mengendus-endus.

"3 orang" lanjut Kiba, setelah memastikan.

"Apa...? Hinata-chan bersama 3 orang tapi siapa mereka...?" Naruto berteriak kesal.

"Kalu begitu kita ikuti saja aroma ke-3 orang itu" usul Lee.

"Tidak bisa, pasti mereka bertiga sudah menyamarkan bau mereka benar kan

Kiba..."

"Ucapan Shikamaru benar, mereka sepertinya orang asing jadi mudah bagi

mereka untuk menyamarkan aromanya...dan sedangkan Hinata yang begitu aku

hafal aromanya meninggalkan barang-bangnya agar aku tidak bisa melacaknya

lebih lanjut" wajah Kiba tampak kesal dan frustasi dia tidak menyangka sahabat yang merupakan pertner satu timnya yang manis, baik hati dan lembut itu akan mampu melakukan hal semacam ini.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segerra kemabali dan memberitahukan hal ini kepada

Hokage" ujar Shino datar namun tersirat nada penuh kekhawatiran di sana.

"Benar kita harus kembali, agar Sunade-sama bisa mengambil keputusan lebih

lanjut" Sakura membetulkan usulan Shino, dan mereka ber-7 pun kembali ke desa mereka untuk menemui sang Hokage.

'Kenapa Hinata-sama melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini'

-:-

Di sebuah ruangan tempat pemimpin desa Konoha yang sangat di segani karena kekuatannya yang tidak bisa di remehkan saat ini tengah berdiri dua sosok wanita, seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat muda dan canti serta seorang wanita muda yang tengah menggendong seekor babi di pelukkannya.

"Nona Sunade, seprtinya sangat menyayangi Hinata" Ujar Suzune yang berdiri di belakang Sunade yang berdiri di ambang jendela.

"Kau tidak tahu Suzune betapa Hinata adalah seorang gadis dan seorang

kunoichi yang kuat"

"..."

"Dia di didik sangat keras oleh ayahnya agar bisa tampil sempurna di depan para

tetua klan Hyuuga, namun Hinata terlalu baik dan lemah lambut untuk bisa

menerapkan semua jurus-jurus mematikan klan hyuuga...jadi biarpun dia bisa

melakukan jurus-jurus tersebut tapi Hinata tidak pernah mau menerapkannya,

karena dia takut untuk menyakiti orang lain namun..." Sunade menghentikan sejenak dialognya dan mengambil nafas berat.

"Ayahnya Hiashi menganggap bahwa Hinata adalah gadis lemah yang tidak bisa

apa-apa, dan hanya bisa mempermalukan klan Hyuuga...tapi Hinata tetap tegar

menerima semua perlakuan tidak adil dari ayahnya yang selalu membeda-

bedakannya dengan Neji dan Hanabi, dia tetap tersenyum biarpun hatinya

merasa sakit...itu kah kenapa aku tidak bisa membiarkan Hiashi menyakiti Hinata

lebih parah lagi" wajah Sunade terlihat sendu ketika meceritakan perihal mengenai Hinata kepada Sizune.

"Nona Sunade"

-:-

Setelah seharian bergerak tanpa berhenti barang sekali pun, kini saat langit telah berubah menjadi gelap akhirnya Hinata bisa bernafas lega karena 3 orang pria yang baru di kenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata sempat berfikir bahwa akhirnya ke-3 orang tersebut memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan, namun Hinata harus menarik kembali anggapan tersebut ketika melihat Sasori membentuk sebuah segel dengan tangannya dan sedetik kemudian tampaklah sebuah Gua dengan dipenuhi banyak segel kekkai di sekitarnya, gua yang tadinya tidak tampak.

Hinata hanya bisa membelalakan matanya terkejut ketika Gua tersebut semakin tampak jelas tanpa ada puluhan lapis kekkai yang menyelimutinya, karena kekkai telah di lepaskan oleh Sasori.

"Kita sudah sampai" ucap Sasori setelah selesai dengan ritualnya membuka segel kekkai di sekitar gua.

"Akhirnya un~"

"Iya, Tobi lelah sekaliiiii..." sementara ke tiganya sudah mulai masuk, Hinata masih tetap di tempat nya tidak bergerak barang sedikit pun 'Apa keputusan ku ini benar, mereka ini adalah Nuke-nin dan juga penjahat kelas S' batin Hinata yang tiba-tiba merasa tidak yakin dengan keputusannya ikut ke tempat ini.

"Hinata-chan kenapa masih di situ, ayo cepat masuk kalau tidak segelnya akan

tertutup lagi" panggil Tobi yang telah berjalan jauh di depan Hinata dan telah memasuki kawasan mulut gua.

"E-eh..?i-iya..." dengan ragu Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mendekati gua, dan setelah Sasori membentuk segel tangan dan mengucapkan sebuah mantra akhirnya mulut gua pun terbuka dengan frekuensi getaran yang cukup tinggi sehingga Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Bagaimana perasaan mu un~?" tanya Deidara yang berjalan di samping Hinata ketika memasuki mulut gua.

"A-aku...ka-kalau boleh ju-jujur se-sedikit ta-takut dan be-berdebar..." lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan perasaan gugup nya.

"Aku sudah bilang kan jangan menundukkan wajah mu, selain kau bisa menabrak

orang itu juga terasa sedikit mengganggu...seakan-akan kau tidak menghiraukan

lawan bica mu, paling tidak biarpun kau tidak mampu menatap muka nya kau

harus mendongakkan kepala mu" baru kali ini Hinata mendengar Deidara dengan dialog yang cukup panjang semenjak pertemuannya kemarin malam, dan ucapan Deidara pun menurut Hinata ada benarnya juga sehingga Hinata dengan perlahan mulai menegakkan kepalanya untuk penatap langsung kedepan sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke arah Deidara.

"Te-terima kasih Deidara-san"ucap Hinata seraya tersenyum manis, tibs-tiba terdengar suara berat seorang laki-laki dari dalam gua yang sedikit sekali penerangannya sehingga membuat jarak pandang terbats namun tidak bagi Hinata yang mempunyai Byakugan.

"Kalian pulang bersama siapa?" tanya suara tersebut dari dalam kegelapan, namaun Hinata dapat mengidentifikasi sosok tersebut sebagai seorang laki-laki jangkung dengan bangyak tindik di wajah dan telinganya serta memakai jubah yang sama dengan yang di kenakannya, yang di pinjamnya dari Sasori.

"Pein-senpai kami membawa anggota baru" teriak Tobi dengan riang.

"Apa maksud mu?" kini tampaklah sosok tersebut ketika tiba-tiba gua tersebut menjadi terang saat lampu yang berada di atap gua menyala.

"Dia juga seorang Nuke-nin" jelas Sasori.

"Konoha?" Sasori belum menyebutkan Hinata Nuke-nin dari desa apa, namun mata tajam Pein menangkap benda yang sedari tadi di genggam oleh hinata. Satu-satunya barang yang boleh di bawa oleh Hinata yaitu ikat kepala berlambang desa konoha yang telah tercontreng.

"Benar dari klan Hyuuga, kau bisa lihat matanya" Pein baru sadar saat Sasori berkata demikian, bahwa Hinata memiliki bola mata berwana lavender terang yang hanya di miliki oleh satu klan yang sangat tersohor 'Hyuuga'.

"Kau yakin dia bukan mata-mata?" tanya seorang wanita cantik dengan surai berwarna biru yang di hiasi hiasan bunga yang indah, yang muncul dari sisi dalam gua.

"Mana ada mata-mata semanis dia un~"Deidara menjawab pertanyaan Konan sekenanya.

"Kau..."

"Dia bukan mata-mata, benar kan Hinata Hyuuga...?" seorang laki-laki lain bermata merah dan berambut hitam panjang muncul dari belakang Konan dan memotong ucapan Konan yang belum sempat diselesaikannya.

Sementara itu Hinata merasa tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat, Hinata merasa takut akan laki-laki yang baru muncul tersebut. Seorang pembunuh yang sangat terkenal di desanya Konoha, seorang laki-laki yang tega membantai seluruh klannya dan hanya menyisakan adik kaki-lakinya saja.

"I-ita...itachi U-uchiha...?" tanpa sadar tangan kecil Hinata meremas lengan Sasori yang tak terbungkus sehelai apapun, Sasori yang menyadari ketakutan Hinata menyentuh pelan punggung tangan hinata yang berada di lengannya.

"Jangan memandangnya seolah-olah kau ingin memangsanya" ujar Sasori dingin yang ditujukannya kepada Itachi.

"Kalian kelihatannya sudah dekat" Itachi tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Sasori.

"Eh...?" Hinata yang baru trsadar bahwa tangannya sedang meramas lengan Sasori segera melepaskannya dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ma-maaf" ucap Hinata pelan.

"Benar-benar Hinata hyuuga yang pemalu...tidak aku sangka kau tidak berubah,

masih tetap tergagap"

"Eh...?" berangsur-angsur perasaan takut Hinata mulai menghilang dan di gantikan rasa bingung mendengar penuturan Itachi yang seakan-akan telah mengenalnya, padahal Hinata merasa tidak pernah benar-benar bertemu Itachi entah itu di masa lalu atau oun masa sekarang.

"Dulu aku sering melihat mu bersama ayah mu" ucap Itachi seakan-akan bisa membaca fikiran Hinata.

"Hentikan dialog kalian yang tidak pentingg itu, karena Itachi bilang kau tidak

mungkin seorang mata-mata maka secara sah kau di terima menjadi anggota

akatsuki...Konan urusi dia" setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah perintah yang di tujukannya kepada Konan, Pein melangkah menjauh ke dalam gua.

"Siapa nama mu tadi?" taya Konan kepada Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga" bukan Hinata yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut melainkan Tobi.

"Aku tidak bertanya kepada mu bocah autis"

"Senpai jahat sekali, tidak terlihat seperti wanita" menghiraukan ucapan Tobi, Konan menarik lengan hinata untuk mengikutinya.

"Ayo ikut aku Hinata"

"Ba-baik" Hinata hanya bisa menuruti setiap tarikan Konan yang menuntunnya untuk memasuki sebuah sisi dalam gua yang sangat luas dan terdapat seperangkat meja dan kursi serta sebuah lemari besar di sisi gua, di sana ada Pein yang sedang duduk di salah satu sofa sambil mengelap kunainya.

"Dia pemimpin kami" ujar Konan saat menyadari Hinara yang tengah memandang Pein.

"Sebenarnya anggota kami ada 10 orang, namun 4 anggota kami sedang

menjalankan misi sama halnya seperti Sasori, Deidara dan Tobi tadi oh,

ya...bagaiman kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka bertiga...?"

Hinata menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasori, Deidara, dan juga Tobi seraya tetap mengikuti Konan yang berjalan di depannya dan masih tetap benarik pergelangannya.

"Tidak biasanya Sasori tertarik untuk merekrut seseorang" ada nada heran dalam kalimat Konan saat Hinata telah selesai dengan ceritanya.

"Baiklah ini kamar mu, yang di sebelah kanan itu kamar Sasori dan yang di

sebelah kiri adalah kamar Tobi...kau harus berhati-hati dengan Tobi" Konan membuka sebuah pintu yang ada di lorong tersebut.

"Me-memangnya ke-kenapa...?"

"Karena dia..." Konan memberi jeda pada kalimatnya membuat Hinata semakin tegang dan penasaran.

"Sangat berisik"

"Eh...?" Hinata hanya bisa melongo, dia fikir Konan akan bilang bahwa sebenarnya Tobi itu suka membunuh orang tiba-tiba atau Tobi itu seorang kanibal(?) tapi ternya Konan hanya bilang bahwa Tobi itu sangat berisik, hanya itu saja.

"Aku memperingatkan mu karena kamar mu bersebelahan dengan kamarnya,

tapi jika kau benar-benar telah merasa terganggu dengan Tobi kau pergi saja ke

kamar Sasori...dia memang dingin dan punya sifat yang mengerikan tapi dia baik

dengan semua anggota akatsuki" Hinata merona mendengar Konan mengatakan bahwa dia bisa pergi ke kamar Sasori jika merasa terganggu oleh ulah Tobi.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau istirahat saja nanti aku akan membuatkan jubah untuk

mu...dan besok aku akan mengenalkan mu kepada anggot akatsuki yang lainnya"

"Ba-baik, te-terima kasih Ko-konan-san" Hinata membungkuk sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar barunya.

Di dalam kamar tersebut terdapat sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran sedang, meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, meja rias beserta kursinya dan sebuh lemari baju yang tidak terlalu besar.

"Ah...nyamannya..."gumam Hinata saat menjatuhkan tubuh kecilnya ke atas tempat tidur, tidak lama setelah itu Hinata telah berkelana di alam mimpinya tanpa mengganti jubah Sasori yang masih di kenakannya maupun mengunci pintu kamarnya.

-:-

"Konan" panggil Sasori mencoba menghentikan langkah Konan yang hendak memasuki kamarnya.

"Ada apa...?" tanya Konan heran, tidak biasanya Sasori menghampirinya seperti ini.

"Hinata...dia tidak memiliki pakaian sama sekali karena aku manyuruhnya untuk

meninggalkan semua barangnya di hutan, jadi berikan dia pakaian untuk ganti"

"Kau menghampiri ku hanya untuk mengatakan itu...?" tanya Konan semakin heran dengan sikap Sasori.

"Iya" jawab Sasori singkat.

"Baiklah, sekarang biarkan aku masuk ke dalam karena ku harus membuatkan

jubah untuk Hinata"

"Baiklah, aku pergi" setelah Sasori menjauh Konan segera memasuki kamarnya dan mulai berkutat dengan benang dan jarum.

-:-

Hinata menggeliat pelan di atas tempat tidurnya saat merasakan sesuatu mencolek-colek pipinya.

"Uummmh..." Hinata mencoba membuka matanya secara perlahan.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan..." Hinata benar-benar tekejut mendapati seorang pria asing yang belum pernah di lihatnya berwajah tampan dengan mata oniks pekat menatap nya sambil tersenyum cerah, namun entah mengapa Hinata merasa mengenal suara yang menyapanya dengan riang tersesbut.

"Kenapa?" tanya pria itu seraya memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bahwa dia sedang bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba terdiam dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Si-siapa kau...?" tanya Hinaata duduk masih dengan posisi tidurnya, karena Hinata tidak bisa bangun untuk duduk sedangkan pria asing itu tengah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinaata sehingga berada tepat di atas wajah Hinata.

"kau lupa dengan ku? Sepertinya kau sakit Hinata-chan...ini aku Tobi" betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat mendengar bahwa pria tampan yang ada di depannya ini adalah Tobi, seorang pria yang selalu di panggil 'vocah autis' oleh rekan-rekannya.

"To-tobi-san...?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya.

"Iya ini aku, kau sudah mengingatku Hinata-chan...?" lagi-lagi Tobi menampakkan kebodohannya, bagaiman Hinata bisa mengenalinya jika dia tidak mengenakan topeng lollipopnya.

"To-tobi-san ta-tampak berbeda ta-tanpa to-topeng" ucap Hinata semakin gugup tidak mampu menatap mata Tobi.

"Ah, iya...pantas saja kau tidak mengenali ku, aku kan tidak memakai topeng ya

hehe..." cengiran lebar Tobi mengingatkan Hinata pada sosok pria berambut pirang yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya.

"To-tobi-san bi-bisakan kau se-sedikit menyingkir...?" perintah Hinata yang telah ia samarkan menjadi sebuat pertanyaan yang sopan.

"Ah, tentu saja" akhirnya Tobi menyingkir wajahnya dari atas wajah Hinata, sehingga Hinata bisa bernafas lega.

"Ke-kenapa pa-pagi begini ada di ka-kamar k-ku...?" tanya Hinata setelah merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas ranjangnnya.

"Tadinya aku hanya ingin membangunkan mu dengan mengetuk pintu saja, tapi

ternyata pintu kamar mu tidak di kunci...jadi aku masuk saja hehehe..."aku Tobi, dengan lagi-lagi menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya di hadapan Hinata, yang membuat Hinata semakin diingatkan dengan sosok si kuning di desanya yang beberapa tahun belakangan telah menjadi tambatan hatinya. Namun cinta pertama Hinata harus kandas ketika mengetahui si kuning yang di cintainya ternyata lebih memilih sahabatnya yang mempunyai rambut seperti permen karet.

"Hinata-chan wajah mu merah, apa kau sakit...?" tanya Tobi khawatir saat melihat wajah Hinata yang tiba-tiba menjadi merah, namun saat Tobi hendak memeriksa suhu tubuh hinata dengan telapak tangannya sebuah suara baritone menghentikan tindakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Bocah?"

"Eh, senpai...aku hanya ingin mengecek suhu Hinata-chan saja karena tiba-tiba

wajahnya memerah, mungkin dia sakit" jawab Tobi polos kepada sosok berambut merah acak-acakan karena baru bangun tidur yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut tanpa mengenakan baju, sehingga dada bidangnya dan perutnya yang sixpeck sukses terekspos. Sementara Hinata yang kali ke dua melihat dada bidang Sasori merasa tiba-tiba darah mengalir naik ke wajahnya sehingga wajahnya tampak semakin merah, Hinata tampak benar-benar sedang mengalami demam.

"Kau..."Sasori berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Hinata dan entah kenapa Hinata benar-benar terpaku oleh sosok berambut merah dengan wajah baby faced yang dingin itu, tanpa di duga-duga menghiraukan keberadaan Tobi di ruangan tersebut Sasori mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di kedua sisi pipi Hinata. Hinata yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasori hanya bisa diam dengan mata melotot saking terkejutnya, perlahan Sasori mendongakkan wajah Hinata agar mengahadapnya dan Sasori semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah merah Hinata. Saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak 5cm Hinata buru-buru menutup matanya rapat-rapat tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasori.

"Suhu tubuh mu normal, kau tidak sakit" ucap Sasori saat keningnya telah menempel dengan sempurna di kening Hinata, ternyata Sasori hanya ingin mengecek suhu tubuh Hinata menggunakan keningnya.

"Eh...?" Hinata hanya bisa menatap bingung kepada sosok yang ada di depannya, namun saat mnyadari jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat tiba-tiba pandangan Hinata menjadi gelap, Hinata pingsan.

"Sa-sasori-senpai apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan...?" tanya Tobi panik saat Hinata tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"

-:-

"Kami pulang" ujar seorang pria berambut perak dengan tatanan yang sangat rapi saat memasuki ruang utama yang ada di gua markas akatsuki.

"Apa tidak ada yang merindukan ku? Aku pergi misi selama seminggu

lho..."ujar si rambut perak lagi.

"Tidak akan ada yang merindukan orang sesat seperti mu"tukas seorang pria berbadan besar denga sekujur tubuh berwaarna biru serta wajah yang menyerupai seekor hiu.

"Kisame-kun, kenapa seperti itu...kau juga baru oulang dari misi kan?"goda si perak pada pria hiu yang bernama Kisame itu.

"Tutup mulut mu Hidan, kau membuat ku mual"ujar Kisame dangan pandangan jijik kepada Hidan.

"Kau baru pulang misi bersama Zetsu?" tanya Kakuzu pria dengan banyak jahitan di tubuhnya kepada Kisame.

"Benar, kenapa?" pertanyaan Kisame hanya di jawab dengan uluran tangan Kakuzu yang di sodorkan tepat di depan wajah Kisame.

"Baiklah, tuan bendahara waktunya untuk setor uang kan" Kisame yang mengerti apa maksud uluran tangan kakuzu segera meraih sebuah kantong kecil di dalam saku jubahnya.

"Ini, upah misi kami...tapi jangan lupa berikan juga bagian kami"

"Tentu, setelah di potong biaya hidup kalian pastinya" setelah menerima uang dari Kisame, Kakuzu melangkah pergi dari ruang utama milik akatsuki dan menuju ke kamarnya tentunya untuk menghitung pendapatannya.

"Kalian sudah pulang?"tanya Konan yang muncul dari dalam bersama Pein.

"Ya, baru saja kami mendudukan bokong kami...Konan-san apa sarapan hari

ini?" Hidan memasang senyum yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku belum membuat sarapan, semalam aku lembur untuk membuatkan jubah

untuk anggota baru kita jadi aku bangun kesiangan" ujar Konan seraya berjalan memasuki dapur yang barada tidak jauh dari ruangan tempat beberapa anggota akatsuki berkumpul.

"Tunggu apa maksud mu dengan anggota baru...?" tanya Kisame bingung serta tatapan Hidan dan juga Zetsu yang sedari tadi terus diam juga ikut tidak mengerti.

"Pein-kun jelaskan pada mereka, aku ingin membuat sarapan" Konan melemparkan tugasnya menjawab pertanyaan Kisame kepada Pein yang duduk samtai bersama ke-tiganya.

"Kemarin Sasori pulang dengan membawa anggota baru akatsuki" jelas Pein datar, hingga membuat Kisame, Hidan, dan juga Zetsu tetap kebingungan.

"Membawa anggota baru, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kisame.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya, apa dia kuat?"tambah Hidan.

"Dia, laki-laki atau perempuan?"Zetsu penasaran.

"Kalian ingin membuat ku marah?" Pein geram dengan anak buah serta rekan se-anggotanya itu, yang memberikan pertanyaan tiada henti dan bertubi-tubi.

"Ka-kami kan hanya ingin tahu..."Hidan mencoba memelas.

"Yang jelas, Dia kunoichi yang hebat dan juga...Nuke-nin desa Konoha"

"APA NUKE-NIN DESA KONOHA?"Teriak Kisame dan Hidan bersamaan minus Zetsu, kerena dia tidak ingin menghancurkan image pendiamnya dengan ikut-ikutan berteriak seperti ke dua temannya.

"Kunoichi? Berarti dia perempuan...?" tanya Zetsu.

"Benar" Pein meberikan satu kata yang mewakili jawabannya untuk ke dua pertanyaan dari ketiga orang di hadapannya tersebut.

Tidak jauh dari mereka ber-empat minus Konan yang berada di dapur yang agak berjauhan, terdengan sebuah pertengkaran kecil yang langsung menyita berhatian ke-4nya.

"Tadi itu salah senpai sampai Hinata-chan pingsan begitu" Tobi menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Sasori yang berdiri di sebelah Hinata.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan, aku hanya memeriksa suhu tubuhnya sama

seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya"jawab Sasori dingin mencoba membela dirinya yang terus di salahkan oleh Tobi.

"Tapi aku hanya menyentuh keningnya saja sementara senpai-"

"Su-sudahlah...ka-kalian ti-tidak bersalah, i-ini sa-salah ku sendiri" Hinata memotong kalimat Tobi yang akan mengingatkannya dengan kejadian sebelum dia jatuh pingsan.

"Kalian ribut-ribut apa sih un~" tanya seseorang yang muncul di belakang ke-tiganya.

"Ini senpai, Sasori-senpai membuat Hinata-chan...eh, senpai sudah pulang dari

misi?"Tobi tidak melanjutkan penjelasannya kepada Deidara saat matanya menatap tiga orang yang diyakininya baru saja pulang menyelesaikan misinya menatapnya beserta ke-3 orang yang berjalan bersamanya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Di-dia...?"tunjuk Kisame, Hidan dan Zetsu bersamaan ke arah Hinata yang seketika membuat hinata bingung harus bagaimana.

"Eh...?" Hinata hanya bisa mengembalikan tatapan bingung mereka bertiga dengan tatapan yang tidak kalah bingungnya.

"Oh...Ini Hinata un~ anggota baru kita un~"jelas Deidara mengerti akan maksud tatapan bingung ke-tiga rekannya, Deidara menyenggol Hinata pelan memberinya tanda untuk memperkanalkan diri.

"A-ah...Pe-perkenalkan Sa-saya Hinata Hyuuga, Sa-saya anggota ba-baru a-

akatsuki"Hinata memperkenalkan diri dengan sangat gugup dia membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam untuk memberikan salam kepada senpai-senpainya. Sungguh sangat sulit bagi Hinata untuk sekedar mengucapkan bahwa dia sekarang adalah anggota baru kelompok penjahat akatsuki.

"Sarapan sudah siap, eh...Hinata kau sudah bangun lalu baju siapa yang kau

pakai itu...?" tanya Konan yang muncul dari dapur dengan celemek yang masih menggantung di lehernya.

"E-eh, i-ini ba-baju...ba-baju..."

"Baju ku" Sasori menyela kalimat Hinata yang terlalu lama dengan gagapnya yang berlebihan itu, bukan rasa trima kasih yang di rasakan Hinata saat Sasori membantunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun perasaan yang sangat teramat malu karena semuanya tahu bahwa dia tengah mengenakan kaos yang tampak kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya adalah milik Sasori. Hinata hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"Oh, maaf ya aku lupa untuk meminjamkan baju untuk mu...nanti akan ku

pinjamkan baju ku untuk mu"

"Aku rasa baju mu akan sama kebesarannya dengan kaos Sasori, tidak kau lihat

Tubuh Hinata itu sangat mungil" tukas Pein yang membuat tiga buah siku-siku muncul di kening Konan.

"kau kira aku sebesar itu hah...badan ku ini juga kecil tahu"Konan sewot dengan pernyataan Pein, yang seakan-akan bilang bahwa dia itu gendut.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, se-sebenarnya tu-tubuh ku ti-tidak sekecil kelihatannya..." Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara Konan dan Pein.

"Hinata...baiklah kita sarapan dulu saja" setelah mendapat komando dari Konan semuanya segera saja bangkit menuju ruang makan, namun karena mejanya hanya di set dengan 10 kursi saja jadilah Hinata kebingungan harus duduk di mana.

"Aduh...Hinata jadi tidak dapat tempat duduk"seru Konan saat melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Hinata-chan, mau duduk di pangkuan ku?"tawar Tobi seraya menepu-nepuk pahanya.

"A-ah...ti-tidak pe-perlu..."Hinata sangat malu atas pernyataan Tobi barusan, namun tiba-tiba ada yang menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mendudukannya di senuah kursi.

"Duduk di sini, aku mau mandi dulu"Sasori melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata serta teman-temannya yang menatapnya dengan perasaan tidak percaya.

"Itu benar-benar Sasori...?" tanya Hidan.

"Sepertinya bukan" jawab Kakuzu acuh.

"Mungkin dia butuh tanaman obat" ucap Zetsu tidak jelas.

"Mungkin Sasori sedang puber" Imbuh Kisame.

"Aku rasa dia tertarik oada Hyuuga" ujar Itachi santai.

"APA...?" semua berteriak serentak tidak percaya akan pendengaran mereka atas apa yang telah di katakan Itachi, sementara Hinata benar-benar telah memerah ingin rasanya dia pingsan saat itu juga namun nyatanya Hinata hanya bisa membelalak dengan mulut menganga.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Konan ketika mendapati Hinata yang hanya diam bagaikan patung.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Tobi seraya menyentuh pelan pundak Hinata.

"Ah...i-iya..."

"Sepertinya akan ada yang jadi seperti kita" ucap Pein pelan seraya melirik Konan yang duduk di sampingnya, yang suskes memunculkan semburat merah di wajah cantik Konan.

-:-

"Jadi kemungkinan besar dia telah pergi dengan seseorang?" Suarat berat yang sarat akan ketegasan yang di hasilkan oleh mulut seorang pria paruh baya barambut coklat serata wajah yang tidak kalah tegas dengan suaranya Hiashi Hyuuga sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"Benar Hiasahi-sama, namun sekarang Hokage-sama telah mengerahkan lebih

banyak chunin dan anbu untuk melacak keberadaan Hinata-sama" salah seorang dari ninja bunke klan Hyuuga menunduk di depan Hiashi seraya memberikan informasi seputar Hinta.

"Baiklah, segera temukan dia dan bawa ke hadapan ku"

"Baik Hiashi –sama" tak ada yang tahu bahwa dalam suara dingin Hiashi terkandung nada kekhawatiran akan keberadaan putrinya yang selalu mematuhi kehendaknya, namun putrinya yang selalu di perlakukannya seakan sebuah boneka kini telah rusak dan melawan perintah tuannya.

"Anak bodoh, kamana dia pergi" sekali lagi tidak ada yang tahu bahkan Hiashi sendiri tidak sadar bahwa sebuah air bening kini telah mengaliri pipinya yang mulai berkerut namun senantiasa terlihat tegas.

-:-

"TOK TOK TOK"

"Iya?" setelah terdengar punya ketukan beberapa kali, kini munculah gadis berambut indigo di ambang pintu.

"Hinata, ini ada beberapa baju ku dan jubah untuk mu...nanti kalau sudah ada

waktu aku akan menemani mu membali baju"

"Terima kasih Konan-san" Hinata tersenyum manis membalas kebaikan Konan yang bersedia meminjamkan beberapa bajunya.

"Tidak masalah, setelah ganti baju turunlah ke bawah Pein ingin bicara pada mu"

"Baik"

Setelah selesai mengganti kaos yang di pinjamkan oleh Sasori dengan kaus tanpa lengan berwarna biru muda yang sedikit kebesaran namun terlihat manis di tubuh mungil Hinata, serta celana hitam pendek di atas lututnya. Baju yang di pinjamkan oleh Konan tersebut membuat Hinata sedikit risih karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan pakaian yang sengat minim, Hinata terbiasa mengenakan jaket yang panjang serta celana sepanjang pertengahan betisnya sehingga tubuhnya yang mungil namun indah itu tidak tampak oleh tatapan masa.

"A-aduh...apa ini tidak terlalu vulgar?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri, setelah mengikat rambut indigonya yang panjang dengan gaya _poni tail_ Dia memastikan tampilannya di depan cermin untuk beberapa saat Hinata memutuskan untuk tetap memakai baju tersebut, karena bagaimana pun juga itu adalah wujud kebaikan dari Konan. Setelah mengikat kantung kunai di di pahanya dan mengenakan jubah Akatsuki yang telah di buatkan oleh Konan, Hinata segera berjalah ke tempat para akatsuki biasa berkumpul.

"Se-selamat si-siang"sapa Hinata kepada seluruh anggota akatsuki yang sedang berkumpul, dan suaranya yang lembut dan selalu terbata itu sukses menarik perhatian semuanya.

"Ah, Hinata-chan kesini-kesini" Tobi menepuk-nepuk sofa di sebelahnya yang kosong mengisyaratkan kepada Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"I-iya"Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arah Tobi dan duduk di sampingnya dengan hati-hati.

"Waaah~ kau memberikan baju yang cocok untuknya Konan-san"Ujar Hidan, matanya jelalatan melihat tubuh mungil hinata yang indah dan kulit putihnya yang terekspos akibat kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendeknya. Sementara wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Hidan tentangnya.

"Diam otak mesum" Kisame menyalak.

"Kau juga menyukai penampilannya kan Hiu jelek" goda Hidan yang membuat Kisame sedikit gelagapan.

"Kau...dasar sesat"

"Hentikan kalian berdua" hampir saja Hidan membalas ejekan Kisame, namun Pein terlebih dalu mendahuluinya.

"Kau Hyuuga, perkenalkan diri mu kepada kami semua dan apa keahlian

mu...karena kebanyakan dari kami belum mengetahuinya"ucap Pein dingin dengan tatapan tajam menghujam ke arah Hinata.

"Ba-baik" Hinata berdiri dari duduknya, dan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup dia masih tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan benar-benar berada di sini, Hinata sempat berharap agar semua yang terjadi padanya beberapa har ini hanyalah sebuah mimpi. Namun darapannya tersebut hanyalah sebuah harapan kosong karena nyatanya kini dia telah berdiri di sini markas Akatsuki sebuah kelompok penjahat kelas S dangan semua anggotanya yang tengah menatap ke arahnya.

"Pe-perkenalkan na-nama saya Hinata Hyuuga Nuke-nin de-desa Konoha,

keahlian saya adalah Jyu-jyuken, Shu-shugohake Rokujuyon Sho, 64 pu-pukulan

suci, Ju-juho shosiken, medic nin dan ma-mata ini...byakugan"walaupun terbata Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tegas.

"Wow...sepertinya kita mendapatkan rekan baru yang lumaya"ujar Kakuzu dengan suaranya yang terdengar mengerikan.

"Tapi...apa kau pernah membunuh?" tanya Itachi membuat Hinata yang masih berdiri sedikit terlonjak kaget.

"Se-sepertinya pernah" jawab Hinata gugup dia meremas ujung kaus tanpa lengannya.

"Apa maksud mu mungkin?" tanya Itachi, anggota lainnya mendengarkan dengan seksama menunggu jawaban dari mulut Hinata.

"Sa-saat menjalankan mi-misi, te-terkadang tidak sengaja me-membunuh lawan"

"Tidak sengaja kata mu?" kali ini Pein yang bertanya.

"Be-benar" jawab Hinata dengan suara yang cukup pelan, dia tidak berani menatap Pein yang seakan-akan mengeluarkan aura hitam mencekat.

"Di sini, kau harus membunuh seseorang karena harus membunuh bukan karena

ketidak sengajaan...jadi jika kau telah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami,

kau harus bisa menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin" mata lavender Hinata membelalak tidak percaaya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir bertindik Pein 'Bagaimana mungkin aku menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin' batin Hinata.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Seharusnya kau sudah meikirkannya terlebih dahilu memutuskan untuk

bergabung dengan kami" ujar Zetsu yang sedari tadi terus diam.

Hinata tidak sanggup berkata-kata mendengar penuturan dari Zetsu, dia benar seharusnya Hinata telah memikirkan kemungkinan ini sebelum menerima ajakan Sasori untuk bergabung. Entah mengapa pandangan Hinata kini terarah pada sosok berambut merah yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Deidara, namun saat pandangan mereka bertemu Hinata megera menundukan wajahnya.

Setelah berfikir untuk sesaat Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya, dan menjawab dengan tegas pernyataan para anggota Akatsuki.

"Aku akan berusaha menjadi seperti kalian, dan aku sudah memutuskannya...aku

memohon bantuan dari para senpai"baru kali ini setelah kedatangannya ke markas Akatsuki Hinata bisa mengucapkan sebuah kalimat dengan sangat tegas dan tanpa tegagap.

"Selamat datang un~"ucap Deidara yang di sambut dengan seulas senyum tipis dari semua anggota Akatsuki, tidak terkecuali Pein, Itachi dan Zetsu yang minim ekspresi.

"Kalau begitu Hyuuga akan menjadi partner- "

"Partner ku"

"Eh...?" semua orang termasuk Hinata terkejut dengan kalimat singkat yang muncul dari mulut Sasori.

"Kenapa begitu...Hinata-chan sudah pasti menjadi partner ku kan, kan aku juga

terbilang anggota baru di sini"protes Tobi.

"Karena itulah kau yang menyusahkan dan masih terbilang baru akan bersama

Deidara yang telah lama berada di Akatsuki, dan aku yang akan membinanya"

"Tapi-" belum sempat Tobi melanjutkan kalimat protesnya Pein telah menyelanya.

"Sasori benar, jika Hyuuga menjadi partner mu dia akan kerepotan...jadi

Hyuuga mulai sekarang partner mu adalah Sasori" Pein selaku ketuan dan pemimpin Akatsuki memutuskan.

"Ba-naik"wajah Hinata kembali memaanas entah mengapa jantungnya jadi berdetak kencang saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya akan menjadi partner Sasori, si pria dingin berwajah baby faced.

"Ugh...ini tidak adil kenapa aku dengan Deidara-senpai"gerutu Tobi masih tidak terima.

"Kau tidak mau menjadi partner ku un~?"Deidara menatap Tobi dengan tatapan membunuhnya, yang seketika membuat nyali Tobi menciut.

"Ti-tidak senpai a-aku sangat senang" ujar Tobi berbohong.

-:-

**1Bulan Kemudian **

"Ada apa Sunade-baachan memanggil kami ke sini?" tanya Naruto ketika Sizune menyuruhnya serta Neji, Kiba, dan Sakura untuk mengadap pada sang Hokage.

"Kalian akan mendapatkan misi peringkat S"jawab Sunade dengan raut wajah serius.

"Peringkat S?" tanya ke-4nya serempak dengan eksresi terkejut.

"Benar, pemimpin salah satu klan tertinggi di desa Ame akan melakukan

perjalanan menuju desa Mizu untuk melakukan sebuah perkembangan

klan...namun kabarnya ada pihak yang menentang perkembangan tersebut dan

akan mengirim seorang pembunuh untuk Sang pemimpin klan dalam

perjalanannya menuju desa mizu..."Sunade berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas panjang sebelum kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Dan tugas kalian adalah mengawal pemimpin klan sampai di desa Mizu hingga

kembali lagi ke Ame...dan kelihatannya sang penentang akan menyewa penjahat

kelas S pula Akatsuki" kalimat terakhir Sunade tak elak membuat mata ke-4nya emembelalak.

"A-akatsuki...?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Benar, dan aku berharap kalian bersedia menerima misi ini" tampak ke-4nya sedang berfikir apakah mereka bersedia menerima misi yang sangat berbahaya ini.

"Aku akan menerimanya" ucap Neji tegas memecah lamunan rekan-rekannya.

"Kau yakin Neji?" tanya Sunade meyakinkan.

"Aku yakin" jawab Neji semakin tegas, entah mengapa Neji merasa ada sesuatu yang menyuruhnya untuk menerima misi ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Sunade kepada Naruto, Kiba dan Sakura yang belum memberikan keputusannya.

"Aku bersedia" jawab Naruto mantap.

"Aku ridak mungkin mundur, jika si baka Naruto saja bersedia maju" ujar Kiba kemudian, yang mendapatkan death glare dari Naruto yang telah di sebutnya baka.

"Karena yang lain bersedia, aku pun tak bisa menolak" Sakura akhirnya juga menerima misi yang cukup berat ini.

"Baiklah, karena kalian semua telah menerima misi ini jadi kalian bisa berangkat

ke Ame siang ini"

"Baik" jawab ke-4nya serempak dan setelahnya segera keluar dari ruangan sang Hokage untuk menyiapkan perlengkapan yang di butuhkan selama menjalankan misi.

-:-

Saat ini terlihat 4 anggota Akatsuki tengah berkumpul di ruang utama gua tempat tinggal mereka, ada 2 sosok perempuan dan 2 pria berambut merah hanya saja yang satu warna merahnya lebih terang dari pada warna merah pria yang lainnya.

"Sasori, Hinata ada misi untuk kalian" Pein memulai pembicaraan, sementara Sasori, Hinata dan Konan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ini adalah misi membunuh pertama bagi Hinata" Hinata membelalak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja di ucapkan oleh Pein, memang benas selama 1 bulan bersama Akatsuki Hinata telah melakukan 4 kali misi namun hanya misi biasa seperti mencederai atau merampok uang atau emas sehingga tidak ada tuntutan untuk membunuh. Namun sekarang saat Pein mengatakan bahwa ini adalah misi membunuhnya yang pertama, tak elak membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih cepat.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus menerimanya karena ini kon-"

"A-aku mengerti, aku akan menerima mi-misi ini dan menjalankannya de-dengan

baik"dengan keberanian yang telah dia bangun selama 1 bulan bersama Akatsuki Hinata menyela kata-kata Pein dan menerima perintah Pein dengan tegas, biarpun seperti biasa dengan suara yang tergagap.

"Bagus, misi kalian adalah membunuh pemimpin klan terkemuka desa Ame yang

akan melakukan perkembangan klan ke dasa Mizu, jadi kalian harus berhasil

membunuhnya sebelum mereka sampai di desa Mizu, mengerti...?!"

"Mengerti" setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Pein, Sasori dan Hinata pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju ruangan masing-masing untuk melakukan persiapan terutama persiapan mental untuk Hinata.

"Kau yakin Pein, kau tahu kan ninja mana yang akan di sewa oleh desa

Ame?"Konan menatap Pein dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tidak, ini lah saatnya kita melihat kesungguhannya bersama Akatsuki"suara Pein terdengar lebih tegas dari biasanya, sedetik kemudian dia menghadap Konan yang duduk di sampingnya membuat Konan merasa bingung karena tatapan Pein pun kini berubah dengan sedikit seringai yang muncul di bibir tipisnya.

"A-ada apa" Konan bergidik ngeri melihat Pein yang semakin mendekatinya.

"Karena semua anggota Akatsuki sedang menjalankan misi, jadi bagaimana kalau

kita...kencan?!"seringai Pein semakin meleber saat melihat rona merah yang menjalar di kedua sisi wajah Konan.

"Ki-kita juga punya misi baka" setelah memukul kepala Pein cukup keras Konan pergi meninggalkan Pein yang sedang mengelus kepalanya yang sedikit sakit.

"Padahal kesempatan"gumam Pein.

-:-

Sasori dan Hinata mulai bergerak menuju tempat pencegatan gerombolan dari Ame, namun perjalanan mereka lumayan jauh mereka harus menempuh waktu sehari semalam untuk sampai di sana.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasori tiba-tiba memecah keheningan yang telah tercipta sejak beberapa jam dari keberangkatan mereka.

"Eh..." tanya Hinata bingung dengan tetap melompati pepohonan.

"Ini akan menjadi pembunuhan mu yang pertama" mendengar pernyataan Sasori tersebut Hinata sempat sedikit terkejut, namun setelahnya dia merasa sedikit senang dan lega karena dia bisa menangkap raut kekhawatiran dari wajah tampan Sasori yang minim ekspresi.

"Aku bukan lagi seorang Heiress Hyuuga Sasori-san, sekarang aku hanyalah

seorang Hinata...Hinata Hyuuga anggota Akatsuki"mendengaar jawaban yang di utarakan dengan nada tegas dan lancar dari mulut Hinata, tanpa di sadari oleh Hinata...Sasori menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang hampir tak tampak.

"Se-sepertinya sudah ma-malam, ba-bagaimana kalau ki-kita istirahat di sini du-

dulu?"Hinata mencoba mengusulkan karena hari sudah larut terlebih mereka belum makan malam.

"Baiklah"Sasori dan Hinata menghentikan langkah mereka di dekat sebuah pohon yang tidak terlalu besar untuk mendirikan tenda.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori di sela-sela kesibukannya mendirikan tenda untuknya berteduh malam ini, terlebih udara malam ini begitu dingin mengingat akan segera memasuki musim gugur. Ketika matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang sedang mengaduk-aduk isi ranselnya, untuk mencari sesuatu namun sepertinya Hinata tidak dapat menemukannya.

"A-aku yakin su-sudah memasukan te-tenda ke dalam ransel k-ku" ucap Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca serta tubuh yang terlihat menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau tidur saja di tenda ku"ucap Sasori datar setelah menyelesaikan tendanya dan hendak menyalakan api.

"Ta-tapi-"

"Buatkan sup, aku lapar"Sasori memotong kalimat Hinata yang hendak melakukan sedikit protes, dan dengan berat hati Hinata menuruti perintah Sasori untuk membuatkannya sup karena sebenarnya dia sendiri juga sudah lapar.

Setelah beberapa saat berkutat dengan bahan-bahan untuk sup dan tungku untuk memasak, akhirnya sup Hinata pun telah siap.

"Sa-sasori-san silahkan supnya" Hinata menyodorkan semangkuk sup panas dengan aroma yang sangat menggoda ke arah Sasori yang duduk sedikit jauh dari Hinata.

"Hn" Sasori menerima sup dari Hinata dengan ntusias membuat Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Setelah menyantap makan malam mereka berdua langit semakin menggelap dan angin bertiup semakin kencang mengantarkan udara dingin yang mampu menusuk tulang.

"Kau tidurlah di tenda"perintah Sasori dingin tanpa menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Ta-tapi"

"Tidak ada tapi...cepat masuk, aku akan tidur di sini" lagi-lagi dengan berat hati Hinata menuruti perintah Sasori dan masuk ke dalam tenda milik Sasori, ternyata Sasori juga meninggalkan selimutnya di dalam tenda dan memilih tidur di luar tanpa menggunakan pelindung apapun. Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu meninggalkan tendanya di hari sedingin ini, Hinata ingin mengajak Sasori untuk masuk ke dalam tenda akan tetapi dia merasa takut. Mungkin Hinata memanglah seorang gadis polos tapi dia tetap lah seorang gadis normal yang sudah berusia 17th, dia tentu tahu apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi pada dua orang berlainan gender yang berada di satu tempat yang sama.

Namun Hinata merasa dia tidak boleh egois kepada Sasori yang telah berbaik hati mempersilahkannya untuk tidur di tendanya dan lebih memilih tidur diluar, padahal Hinata sendiri pasti tidak kuat jika harus tidur di luar di udara sedingin ini. Dengan menguatkan hatinya Hinata memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasori tidur di dalam tenda, saat Hinata melongok dari dalam tenda untuk memanggil Sasori, Hinata melihat Sasori yang tengah bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang terlihat menggigil kedinginan namun matanya tetap terpejam.

"Sa-sasori-san..." panggil Hinata.

"..."tidak ada jawaban.

"Sa-sasori-san"Hinata menaikan suaranya satu oktaf, namun tetap tidak ada respon dari Sasori. Akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekati Sasori yang masih bersandar di batang pohon, namun semakin dekat jarak mereka Hinata dapat semakin jelas melihat tubuh Sasori yang menggigil karena kedinginan secara reflek Hinata berlari ke arah Sasori dan menyentuh pelan pundak Sasori yang membeku.

"Sa-sasori-san kau baik-baik sa-saja?" tanya Hinata penuh kekhawatiran, Hinata sedikit merasa lega saat melihat kelopak mata Sasori yang perlahan terbuka.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Sasori dengan suara yang bergetar menahan dingin.

"A-ayo ki-kita ke dalam tenda" Hinata sedikit menarik lengan Sasori untuk bangkit dari duduknya, sementara Sasori hanya mengernyitkan dahinya tanda bingung.

"Apa maksud mu?" Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori dia masih menarik lengan Sasori untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam tenda, namun di dalam hati Hinata mati-matian menahan rasa malunya serta rona merah di pipinya yang terlihat berlebihan jika hanya karena udara dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori saat Hinata telah mendudukannya di dalam tenda yang lebih hangat biarpun terpaan angin yang cukup kencang tetap membuat tubuh mereka merasa menggigil.

"I-ini kan tenda Sa-sasori-san, ja-jadi a-aku tidak boleh me-memakainya sendiri" ucap Hinata seraya menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam menghindari tatapan tajam Sasori yang membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasori meyakinkan, dia tahu Hinata adalah gadis yang terlalu polos dan sangat pemalu.

"Iya" jawab Hinata tegas sambil mengangkat wajahnya untuk meyakinkan Sasori, namun sedetik kemudian dia telah kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu cepat tidur"Sasori membaringkan tubuhnya di sisi Hinata namun mencoba sedikit menjauh untuk menjaga perasaan Hinata, biarpun sebenarnya tetap saja dekat karena tenda milik Sasori adalah tenda mini khusus satu orang.

Hinata yang melihat Sasori telah membaringkan tubuhnya segera mengikuti untuk membaringkan tubuh kecilnya di samping Sasori, namun lagi-lagi Hinata merasa tidak enak hati kepada Sasori karena hanya dia yang memakai selimut sedangkan Sasori tidak padahal selimut tersebut milik Sasori. Akhirnya dengan enggan dan tangan yang gemetaran Hinata mencoba membagi selimut kecil yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya kepada Sasori, sementara Sasori yang menyadari tindakan Hinata awalnya merasa terkejut namun kemudian muncul sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah tampan nan imutnya yang apabila Hinata melihatnya di jamin dia pasti akan meleleh di buatnya.

Hinata masih tetap merasa dingin meskipun telah berada di dalam tenda terlebih selimut kecil yang tadinya bisa menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kini hanya bisa menutupi sebagian tunuhnya karena dia telah membagi selimutnya dengan Sasori, apalagi Hinata menjaga jaraknya dengan Sasori sehingga aksesnya untuk mendapatkan selimut semakin sedikit. Namun tiba-tiba Hinata tersentak saat merasakan sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang, Hinata hanya bisa mematung untuk sekian detik sampai sebuah suara bariton terdengar berbisik di telinganya.

"Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk masuk ke tenda dan berbagi selimut dengan

ku, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku menginginkan kehangatan lebih"jantung Hinata serasa berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar kalimat yang di bisikkan oleh Sasori, Hinata merasa takut jika mungkin terjadi hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan.

"Sa-sasori-san to-tolong le-lepas...kan" Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Sasori yang melingkar di pinggang rampingnya, namun apa daya setiap kali Hinata mencoba menarik tangan Sasori...Sasori semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menarik untuk lebih menempel di dada bidangnya, dan anehnya semakin Sasori memeluknya lebih erat Hinata merasa lebih hangat dan...nyaman.

'A-apa-apaan pe-perasaan ini' batin Hinata, wajahnya kini sudah semerah tomah menahan rasa malu dan gugupnya.

"Bukankah lebih hangat...Hinata?" Bisik Sasori sekali lagi dengan suara yang menggoda, Hinata hanya mampu memejamkan matanya erat-erat tidak mampu terus menerus mendengar bisikan Sasori yang terdengar memabukan.

"Hei...kau tahu caranya agar kita bisa merasa lebih hangat lagi?" tanya Sasori lagi di telinga Hinata.

"Eh, ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata polos, sementara Sasori telah menyeringai lebih lebar dari sebelumnya saat mendengar pertanyaan polos dari mulut Hinata. Sasori jadi merasa tidak yakin apakah Hinata benar-benar sudah berumur 17th dan telah melewati masa pubernya, namun mengenyahkan fikiran tersebut sasori membalikkan tubuh Hinata yang semula membelakanginya menjadi menghadapnya.

"E-eh...?" wajah Hinata semakin memerah saat menyadari wajahnya dengan Sasori sangatlah dekat bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan terpaan nafas Sasori di wajahnya.

"Akan ku beri tahu bagaimana caranya" Sasori kembali menyeringai saat melihat wajah Hinata yang samakin memerah ketika dia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Hinata.

"Ap-hmp" kalimat Hinata terputus ketika Sasori memblokir bibir ranum Hinata dengan bibirnya, sementara Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saking kagetnya. Kesadaran Hinata kembali menghampirinya ketika di rasakan bibir Sasori menyapu permukaan bibir bagian atas Hinata dengan lembut, sontak Hinata mencoba mendorong dada bidang sasori untuk menjauh darinya namun tenaga Hinata tetaplah tidak sebanding dengan Sasori.

"Ung..." tanpa sadar Hinata mengeluarkan erangan di sela-sela ciuman Sasori, Sasori semakin melumat bibir Hinata karena suara Hinata yang terdengar menggoda di Telinganya.

"Uuh..." Hinata sedikit memekik tertahan saat merasakan Sasori menggigit bibir bawahnya yang spontan membuat bibirnya terbuka, tidak menyia-nyikan kesempatan sasori segera memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hinata menyapa lidah Hinata dan menelusuri langit-langit mulut Hinata yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata membelalakan mata bulat nya.

"Ungh..."Hinata mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasori sekali lagi, namun Sasori malah semakin menarik pinggang Hinata untuk menempel ke padanya dan tangannya yang lain menekan tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Setelah beberapa menit melakukan ciuman yang cukup err...karena kebutuhan akan oksigen Sasori melepaskan ciumannya. Dan di tatapnya wajah Hinata yang sudah merah padam dengan mata yang masih tetap terpejam bibirnya yang ranum sedikit terbuka dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku bisa memakanmu nanti" ujar Sasori pelan tepat di depan wajah memerah Hinata. Mendengarnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang di tangkap oleh mata laverndernya adalah mata coklat rusty milik Sasori.

"Bagaimana, kau merasa lebih hangat bukan"tanya Sasori dengan seringai menyertai, Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada bidang Sasori.

"Apa kau mau lebih hangat lagi?" bisik Sasori membuah Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung pada kelereng coklat rusty di hadapannya, namun Sasori malah menatap bibir Hinata yang terlihat sedikit bengkak karena ulahnya. Lagi-lagi Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata namun tiba-tiba tangan mungil Hinata yang bergetar menutup bibir Sasori, mencegahnya untuk menjalankan aksi ke duanya.

"I-ini su-sudah malam...be-besok ki-kita ada mi-misi" Hinata tidak berani mentap Sasori saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. Sasori hanya tersenyum lalu melepaskan tangan Hinata yang berada di bibirnya, setelah mengecup bibir Hinata singkat Sasori kembali mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Hinata berbagi kehangatan di malam dengan terpaan angin musim gugur yang dingin dan menutup matanya untuk mulai mengarungi alam mimpi.

"Baiklah ayo tidur"

Sementara Hinata masih shock dengan hal yang baru saja di alaminya, dia tidak menyengka bahwa dia akan menerima ciuman pertamanya dari Sasori terlebih bukan sebuah ciuman biasa. Padahal Hianata berharap bahwa ciuman pertamanya akan di berikan kepada lelaki yang sangat di cintainya sejak kecil Naruto Uzumaki, namun sepertinya keinginannya tersebut sangat mustahil mengingat keadaannya saat ini yang sebagai Nuke-nin. Namun paling tidak Hinata ingin mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya dengan orang lainnya yang telah di cintainya setelah Naruto, bukan seseorang yang hanya ingin menjahilinya seperti Sasori saat ini.

-:-

"Neji, kau belum tidur ini kan sudah malam?" tanya Sakura saat terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati Neji yang masih terjaga.

"Aku masih mau berjaga" jawab Neji datar.

"Akatsuki tidak mungkin menyerang sekarang, ini masih terlalu dekat dengan

desa Ame...kau harus tidur"

"Aku tahu, aku akan segera tidur...kau tidurlah kembali" setelah menerima jawaban dari Neji, Sakura tidak berlama-lama dan kembali terlelap.

"Entah kenapa aku merasakan sebuah firasat buruk" gumam Neji pelan.

-:-

Matahari pagi telah keluar dari peraduannya menampakkan sinarnya yang tampat redup karena awan hitam yang menutupi sebagian cahayanya. Angin dingin musim gugur menerpa dua makhluk laki-laki dan perempuan yang tampak enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya masih tak rela untuk melepaskan kehantan satu sama lain, namun sang gadis bersurai indigo tampak menggeliat kecil di tengah tidurnya akan tetapi dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan tidurnya. Dia merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas teratur di wajahnya dan sesuatu yang terasa menghimpit tubuhnya, dengan perlahan Hinata membuka matanya dan di saat kesadarannya yang belum kembali sempurna dia hanya bisa menatap bingung pada sosok yang ada di depannya yang berada begitu dekat, namun setelah beberapa saat hanya memandangi dengan wajah bingung akhirnya Hinata mulai tersadar dan kembali teringat pada malam sebelumnya di mana tiba-tiba Sasori menciumnya. Dan kini merasa tertidur dengan posisi berpelukan yang sangat dekat di mana wajah Sasori berada sekitar 3cm dari wajah Hinata, dan tangan kekar Sasori yang melingkar dengan nyaman di pinggang ramping milik Hinata, sementara tangan Hinata sendiri berada di dada bidang Sasori selain itu kaki mereka yang tertutupi selimut dalam keadaan saling bertautan.

Menyadari posisi mereka saat ini Hinata hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya, tepatnya di pelukan Sasori. Sementara itu Sasori mulai menampakkan obsidiannya dan menatap langsung ke arah lavender yang tangah terbelalak di depannya.

"Kenapa kau menyapa ku dengan ekspresi seperti itu?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah yang di buat tampak polos, membuat wajah putih Hinata di rambati rona merah.

"Kau sudah bangun kan...?" goda Sasori yang melihat Hinata yang masih membeku.

"Sepertinya belum, kalau begitu akan aku bangunkan" setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya Sasori sedikit menggerakkan wajahnya ke depan dan detik berikutnya bibir Sasori telah menangakap bibir penuh Hinata, dan melumatnya pelan menyapu seluruh permukaan bibir merah Hinata yang penuh. Hinata yang telah kembali dari alam kebekuannya mendorong tubuh Sasori untuk menjauh, namun lagi-lagi tenaga Hinata tidak cukup kuat.

"Sa-sahsori-sahn...mmm to-tolong lemp-passh...kahn" ujar Hinata di sela-sela lumatan Sasori di bibirnya, dan betapa leganya ketika Sasori menuruti permintaannya dan melepaskan ciumannya.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun" Seringai muncul di bibir Sasori saat melihat Hinata yang salah tingkah di dekapannya.

"To-tolong le-lepaskan, a-aku harus me-membuat sarapan...ki-kita pu-punya misi"Hinata tetap mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasori untuk segera menjauhinya.

"Huh...baiklah bangun dan siapkan sarapan" akhirnya Sasori melepaskan pelukannya di pinggan Hinata, dan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Hinata segera menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan bangkit untuk keluar dari tenda.

"Kau..."suara Sasori menghntikan langkah Hinata yang hampir keluar dari tenda.

"Tampak seperti seorang istri" lanjut Sasori.

**BLUSH**

"..." Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa berkata-kata pergerakannya terhenti dan membeku dengan di lontarkannya kalimat singkat dari bibir Sasori, hampir saja Hinata jatuh pingsan saat itu juga jika suara berat Sasori tidak menyadarkannya.

"Kita ada misi Hinata" suara bariton Sasori mengembalikan nyawa Hinata yang sempat melayang-layang kembali ke raganya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Hinata berlari keluar untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan Sasori.

'A-apa ini, ke-kenapa jantung ku berdetak sa-sangat kencang...la-lagipula a-apa-apan sih sa-sasori-san itu, berkata se-seenaknya menyebalkan' batin Hinata kesal dengan raut wajah yang masih tetap memerah karena terlalu malu.

Setelah beberapa saat Hinata memasak dengan perasaan tidak tenang akhirnya Hinata selesai membuat sarapan, dan memanggil Sasori yang baru saja selesai membereskan tenda untuk sarapan.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang terlontar dari ke duanya, mereka menjalankan sarapan dalam keadaan hening yang membuah jantung Hinata malah berdetak tidak karuan. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka berdua kembali memulai perjalanan mereka untuk menjalankn misi, Hinata mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan aneh di dalam hatinya yang kemungkinan hanya akan menghambat pelaksanaan misinya. Dan dengan tegas Hinata mulai melompati dahan-dahan pohon dangan fikiran yang hanya terfokus pada misi.

"Berhenti" ujar Sasori saat kakinya telah memijak dahan pohon yang tidak terlalu besar berada tidak jauh dari jalanan di hutan.

"Kau periksa mereka" perintah Sasori kepada Hinata yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Baik" Hinata mulai mengaktifkan byakugannya menampakkan urat-urat yang menonjol di sekitar matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika menyadari chakra familiar yang berada di gerombolan orang yang akan di serangnya.

"Ne-neji- nii" Hinata hampir saja terjatuh jika Sasori tidak menahan lengannya untuk tetap berdiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori heran.

"me-mereka be-bersama ninja ko-konoha"

-:-

'chakra ini' batin Neji tersentak sontak Neji menghentikan langkahnya membuat jarak antara dirinya dengan dengan teman-temannya serta gerombolan yang sedang di kawalnya.

'Aku yakin ini' Neji segera mengaktifkan byakugannya mengarahkan pandangan pada titik 8m di depannya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mata byakugannya melihat sosok yang selama 1 bulan ini selalu di carinya berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon bersama seorang laki-laki di sampingnya, Dahi Neji berkerut marah ketika menyadari Hinata tidak sendirian.

"Neji ada apa...?" tanya Neruto yang menyadari Neji tengah tertinggal di belakang.

"Hati-hati mereka di sini" hati Neji benar-benar tidak mempu mengatakan hal ini, dia tidak berani memikirkan fakta apa yang akan segera dia hadapi.

"Semuanya siaga" ujar Naruto setengah berteriak memperingatkan timnya juga orang-orang dari desa Ame.

'Hinata-sama'

-:-

Hinata masih berdiri mematung di samping Sasori yang menatapnya tajam, Hinata masih terlalu bingung dengan apa yang harus dilakukannya pertama apakah dia harus menyerang teman-temannya dari Konoha atau kedua...mungkin ikut kembali ke Konoha bersama mereka.

"Putuskan dengan segera, mereka pasti sudah mengetahui keberadaan kita...aku

tidak akan menahan mu" Hinata menatap Sasori yang kini tengah memandang lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi dingi seperti biasanya, namun juga ada seberkas ekspresi yang tidak dapat di artikan oleh Hinata. Hinata kini telah menetapkan keputusannya tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Sasori begitu, sungguh tampak seperti seorang pecundang yang tidak tahu terima kasih padahal Sasori sudah sangat baik kepadanya biarpun perkenalan mereka masih terbilang singkat. Dengan menegaskan hatinya sekali lagi Hinata membuang jauh-jauh kemungkinan ke dua yang sempat terlintas di fikirannya.

"Ayo kita serang"ujar Hinata seraya bersiap untuk segera melompat ke dahan di depannya, Sasori sempat terhenyak sesaat namun dia segera mengikuti Hinata yang telah melompat terlebih dahulu di depannya tanpa sadar sebuah senyum muncul di wajah tampan Sasori entah kenapa dia merasa lega dengan keputusan Hinata.

Seperti rencana semula Sasori akan mengatasi para pengawal maupun Shinobi yang di bayar untuk melindungi sang pemimpin klan, dan hinata bertugas untuk menghabisi sang pemimpin. Dan kini dengan gerakan cepat Sasori dan Hinata telah berdiri di hadapan gerombolan yang akan menuju desa Mizu tersebut, sementara para pengawal dari desa Ame mulai ketakutan Shinobi Konoha malah tercengang melihat temannya yang telah menghilang selama 1 bulan itu kini tengah berdiri di depan mereka bersama anggota Akatsuki.

"Hinata-chan" teriak Naruto, Kiba dan Sakura yang terkejut melihat Hinata minus Neji yang telah mengetahuo keberadaan Hinata sejak awal. Mereka sangat senang akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan temannya itu namun mereka tidak pernah berfikir akan bertemu dalam keadaan seperti ini, penampilan Hinata membuat mereka sedikit tidak mengenalinya rambut indigo panjangnya yang senantiasa tergerai indah kini di ikat poni tail, wajahnya yang biasa tersenyum ramah kepada mereka kini tampak sedikit dingin, dan yang paling mengejutkan mereka adalah Hinata mengenakan jubah kebesaran kelompok penjahat peringkat S yaitu Akatsuki.

"Hi-hinata pakaian apa yang kenakan?" tanya Kiba ragu-ragu, ingin sekali dia berlari menghampiri Hinata dan memeluk rekan setimnya itu.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari Hinata, kebisuan Hinata mengundang emosi Naruto.

"Lepaskan jubah itu Hinata-chan, ayo kita kembali ke desa kembali seperti dulu

lagi" rayu Naruto seraya berjalan mendekati Hinata, namun Naruto merasa sedikit aneh tidak ada lagi rona merah di pipi Hinata saat dia semakin mendekatinya.

"Jangan bersikap seakan-akan kita pernah dekat...Naruto" Naruto, Neji, Kiba dan Sakura terbelalak mendengar penuturan hinata yang terdengar dingin seakan-akan tidak mengenal teman-temannya bahkan sepupunya Neji, seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya untuk mendekati Hinata.

Hinata menatap Neji sesaat sebelum mengalihkannya pada Sasori, setelah melihat komando dari Sasori yang berupa kedikan kecil Hinata segera mengangguk dan melompat mendekati sang pemimpin klan yang ternyata sudah sangat tua pantas saja mendapatkan begitu banyak pengawalan.

"Hinata" Teriak Sakura hendak mencegah Hinata namun segera di hadang oleh Sasori yang melemparkan sebuah kunai beracun ke arah Sakura, untung saja Sakura bisa cepat menghindar.

Hinata bisa mengatasi para pengawal dari desa Ame dengan mudah, dan hampir saja dia bisa mendekati sang pemimpin klan namun tiba-tiba Neji telah berdiri di depannya dan hendak menyerangnya dengan Jyuken. Beruntung Hinata lengung menghinda hingga pukulan Neji tidak sempat mengenainya.

"Hinata-sama apa yang kau lakukan" tanya Neji dengan tetap menasang kuda-kudanya.

"Jangan memanggil ku seperti itu lagi, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi di Hyuuga"ujar Hinata seraya menyerang Neji dengan pukulan Shugohake Rokujuyon Sho yang membuat Neji sedikit kelabakan, apalagi Hinata telah menyempurnakan jurus tersebut hingga semakin tak ada celah. Beberapa pukulan mengenai tubuh Neji di titik-titik yang berbahaya membuat Neji memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

'Apa ini benar-benar Hinata-sama, dia menjadi semakin kuat' batin Neji seraya memegangi dadanya yang mulai kemabang kempis.

Sementara itu Sasori bisa dengan mudah memukul jatuh Sakura yang memang tidak unggul dalam jutsu menyerang, hingga membuat Naruto murka dan menyerang Sasori menggunakan Rasengan namun tidak mengaenai Sasori yang menghindar dengan cepat. Kiba membantu Naruto dengan menggunakan jutsu Gasuganya, namun lagi-lagi Sasori bisa menghindar dan malah memukul Kiba telak tebat di perutnya hingga membuat Kiba terpental. Hinata yang tidak sengaja melihatnya di tengah-tengah pertarungannya dengan Neji hanya bisa memandang sedih ke arah Kiba 'Maaf Kiba-kun, maafkan aku...tapi aku bukanlah anggota tim 8 maupun desa Konoha lagi' batin Hinata.

Setelah beberapa jam bertarung Hinata berhasil menjatuhkan Neji dengan susah payah dan beberapa luka di tubuhnya, dan dengan mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya Hinata berjalan mendekati sang pemimpin klan yang tampak ringkih dan tak berdaya. Di pandangnya sosok lelaki tua di depannya dengan perasaan sedih dan penyesalan.

"Maaf"bisik Hinata sebelum menggunakan pukulan Jyukenya tepat di jantungnya sehingga membuat jantung sang lelaki tua berhenti berdetak.

Sasori masih sedikit kuawalahan menghadapi Naruto dan Kiba yang mati-matian tetap bertahan sementara Sakura telah terkulai tak berdaya, Sasori yang menyadari bahwa Hinata telah berhasil membunuh sang pemimpin Sasori segera melompat menjauh dari Naruto dan Kiba. Hinata baru saja akan menghampiri Sasori namun langkah nya terhenti ketika mendengar suara parau Neji.

"Hi-hinata-sama, ja-jangan pergi...ka-kami memb- uhuk...membutuhkan mu" Hinata hampir saja tidak dapat membendung air matanya saat melihat sepupunya yang selalu melindunginya tak berdaya karena ulahnya, terlebih dia memohon kepada nya untuk tidak pergi.

Hinata menggerakkan bibirnya akan tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari sana, namun Neji tetap bisa membaca pergerakan bibir Hinata.

"Maaf, aku menyayangi mu nii-san" itulah yang dapat di baca Neji dari pergerakan bibir Hinata, saat itulah air mata Neji meleleh membasahi pipinya yang penuh lebam.

"Ayo Sasori-san tugas kita sudah selesai" dan dengan itu Sasori bersama dengan Hinata melompat ke dahan pohon dan semakin menjauh.

"Berhenti di sana, Hinata-chan berhenti...jangan bawa Hinata-chan kami..." teriak Kiba, berulang kali Kiba mencoba untuk mengejar Sasori dan Hinata namun dia selalu terjatuh karena keadaannya yang lemah, Naruto dan Sakura yang melihat keadaan Kiba yang semakin parah karena terus terjatuh menghampirinya.

"Kiba, sudahlah...biarkan Hinata-chan dulu" ucap Sakura pelan.

"TIIIDAAAK...kalian tidak mengerti perasaan ku, karena kalian berdua memang

tidak pernah menganggap keberadaan Hinata-chan tapi aku...aku SAHABAT

Hinata-chan, kalian BANGSAT" setelah berteriak histeris Kiba langsung jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Sakura dan Naruto hanya bisa terdiam jantung nya seakan-akan tertohok benda tajam yang menyakitkan.

'Kenapa aku begitu jahat kepada Hinata-chan' batin Naruto dan Sakura, mereka ber-2 tahu apa maksud Kiba.

Sementara itu Neji masih berada di posisinya terlentang di atas tanah dengan banyak luka di tubuhnya serta darah yang menggenag di ujung bibirnya, air matanya masih terus mengalir Neji menangis dalam diam dia tidak menyangka bahwa sepupunya yang manis, baik hati, sopan, lemah lembut, dan anggun itu bisa berubah menjadi seorang kunoichi yang begitu menakutkan layaknya pembunuh bedarah dingin.

"Hinata-sama kembalilah...aku mohon..."

-:-

"Hinata-chan aku sudah pulang di mana kau Hinata-chan" teriak Tobi yang baru pulang dari misi bersama Deidara saat memasuki ruang utama markas Akatsuki.

"Jangan teriak-teriak un~" bentak Deidara yang berjalan di belakang Tobi.

"Habisnya ini kan jam makan siang seharusnya dia ada di sekitar sini" ucap Tobi sambil mencak-mencak.

"Hinata sedang menjalankan misi dengan Sasori" terdengar suara Konan dari arah dapur, yang membuat Tobi mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa sih Hinata-chan harus menjadi partnernya Sasori-senpai, seharusnya dia

menjadi partner ku...kalau seperti ini kan aku jadi jarang bertemu Hinata-chan"

"Waaaaaaah~kau benar-benar sedang mengalami masa puber ya un~?" goda Deidara dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

"He-hentikan senpai, kau menggoda ku seakan-akan aku anak kecil"

"Kau itu memang bocah Un~"

"TOBI BUKAN ANAK KECIL...?"

-:-

Tubuh Hinata tampak bergetar setiap kali dia melompati dahan-dahan pohon, dia tidak sanggup menahan air mata yang sedari tadi ingin membobol iris lavendernya hingga akhirnya Hinata benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya hingga membuatnya tidak fokus. Dan saat Hinata ingin melompati dahan pohon yang cukup jauh dia tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya hingga membuatnya terjatuh ke bawah.

"Kyaaaaa..." Sasori yang melihat Hinata terjatuh ke bawah segera melompat ke bawah, tepat sebelum tubuh mungil Hinata menyentuh permukaan tanah Sasori berhasil menangkapnya dalam gendonganya. Hinata membuka matanya yang sebelumnya terpejam ketika tak kunjung merasakan sakit akibat berbenturan dengan tanah, dan seperti malam sebelumnya hal pertama yang dia lihat ketika membuka matanya adalah mata coklat rusty Sasori yang menatapnya khawatir.

"Sa-sasori-san..." bibir Hinata bergetar akhirnya pertahanannya hancur butiran bening kini mengaliri pipi putihnya membuat Sasori bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Hi-hinata"

"A-aku...aku te-telah me-mencoba setidaknya u-untuk tidak me-menganggap

mereka te-teman...ta-tapi..."Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya ketika merasakan Sasori memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dengan posisinya yang berada di gendongan Sasori.

"Menangislah" bisik Sasori tepat di telinga Hinata, mendengarnya membuat air mata Hinata semakin tumpah tangannya menggenggam erat jubah bagian depan Sasori.

"Ke-kenapa...ra-rasanya te-tetap sa-...sakit"Bisik Hinata di sela-sela tangisnya.

Sudah hampir satu jam Hinata terus menangis di pelukan Sasori namun kini tidak di dalam gendongan Sasori, karena Sasori lebih memilih mendudukan Hinata di pangkuannya sedang Sasori duduk bersandar pada batang sebuah pohon.

"Te-terima kasih Sa-sasori-san" Hinata menarik diri dari pelukan Sasori saat tangisnya telah berhenti, dengan wajah memerah Hinata mencoba bangkit dari pangkuan Sasori namun belum sampai Hinata berdiri Sasori telah menarik Hinata kembali mendekatnya.

"Sa-sasori-san...?" Hinata tidak berani menatap Sasori wajah mereka terlalu dekat dan hal itu membuat wajah Hinata lagi-lagi terasa memanas.

"Mungkin kau kedinginan"nada bicara Sasori memang terdengar dingin namun muncul seringai di wajahnya, wajah Hinata semakin memanas ketika mengingat kejadian semalam entah mengapa Hinata tiba-tiba lupa akan perasaan sedihnya dan berganti dengan perasaan malu yang teramat sangat.

"Ti-tidak...a-aku be-benar-benar tidak ke-kedinginan"ucap Hinata benar-benar gugup dan salah tingkah di hadapan Sasori, biarpun memang udaranya terasa semakin dingin karena hari juga sudah mulai sore kembali.

"Benarkah...?"Bisik Sasori menggoda iman Hinata.

"I-iya, se-sebaiknya ki-kita se-segera kembali" kali ini Hinata benar-benar melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sasori yang terlihat sedikit kecewa. Sasori tidak berkata sepatah kata pun hanya mengikuti Hinata yang telah berdiri, tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang masih menenangkan dirinya yang masih malu Sasori telah melompat ke batang pohon untuk melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Eh, Sa-sasori-san tunggu..." Hinata pun mengikuti Sasori dan segera melompati pohon yang sama dengan yang di lompati Sasori.

'Apa Sasori-san marah ya, tapi kenapa...apa karena aku terlalu merepotkan?!' batin Hinata salah sangka akan perihal yang membuat Sasori tidak menghiraukannya.

-:-

"Kau tidak apa-apa Neji?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela aktifitasnya mengobati luka Neji sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke Konoha dan melapor kepada Hokage bahwa tugas mereka gagal.

"Hn"

"Hinata, dia..."

"Wanita seperti mu tidak akan pernah mengerti Haruno" Neji menyela kalimat Sakura dan menatapnya tajam, entah mengapa Neji merasa bahwa Sakura turut andil dalam segala rasa sakit yang di rasakan oleh sepupunya selama ini. Neji dan bahkan seluruh anggota rockie nine tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto sejak dulu, akan tetapi Sakura dan Naruto tidak mengindahkan perasaan Hinata dan semakin gencar melakukan pendekatan secara terang-terangan di depan Hinata dan berpura-pura tidak melihat raut sakit di wajah Hinata yang selalu di paksakan untuk tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau katakan Neji?" bentak Naruto yang mendengar kalimat dingin yang diucapkannya kepada Sakura.

"Kau bahkan lebih bodoh darinya" sindir Neji.

"Apa kau bilang" Naruto hampir saja menonjok wajah Neji yang telah banyak luka jika saja Kiba tidak menahannya dari belakang.

"Hentikan Naruto, kita harus segera kembali ke desa...kau sama sekali tidak

membantu Naruto" Kiba berjalan menjauhi Naruto dan berjalan mendekati Neji untuk membantunya berdiri, kurang lebih Kiba paham dengan perasaan Neji tentang Hinata, karena Kiba sendiri merasa sangat tidak rela dengan kepergian sahabat baiknya tersebut.

Neji dan Kiba mulai melangkah meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura yang masih tidak beranjak dari tempatnya, Sakura masih terduduk di atas tanah air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya dan Naruto yang menyadarinya segera merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Ini bukan salah mu Sakura, mereka hanya..."

"A-aku jelas tahu perasaan mereka, pasti sama sakitnya seperti saat Sasuke

meniggalkan desa tapi sekarang saat Hinata yang pergi aku...aku seakan-akan

tidak memperdulikannya, aku benar-benar jahat" Sakura masih sesenggukkan dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Sakura..."

"Apa kau merasa kehilangan Naruto?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Aku...aku..."Naruto bingung harus menjawab seperti apa, karena dia sendiri merasa bingung dengan perasaannya. Memang tidak sesakit saat Sasuke pergi hanya saja saat tadi mendengar Hinata tidak lagi memanggilnya namanya dengan embel-embel –Kun dia merasa ada yang kosong di hatinya.

"Sebaiknya kita menyusul Neji dan Kiba" Sakura bangkit dan mengikuti neji dan Kiba.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa aku merasa kehilangan Hinata-chan?!" gumam Naruto ketika Sakura mulai menjauh darinya.

-:-

Sudah hampir tengah malam udara dingin semakin menusuk tulang namun Hinata dan Sasori tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali ke markas, karena markas mereka sudah tidak jauh lagi. Sebenarnya alasan utam mereka terus melanjutkan perjalanan di malam sedingin ini tanpa beristirahat adalah karena Hinata merasa takut jikalau kejadian di malam sebelumnya akan kembali terulang, dan Sasori hanya menyetujui usulan Hinata untuk meneruskan perjalanan dengan wajah dinginnya yang membuat Hinata merasa semakin bersalah.

Hinata merasa sangat lega ketika dia dapat melihat markasnya, markas Akatsuki tinggal berjarak 2 meter di depannya. Saat Hinata hendak membuat segel untuk membuka kekkai Sasori telah mendahuluinya dengan cepat dan membuat Hinata menundukkan kepalanya kerena meraa tidak berguna, Ketika Hinata dan Sasori memasuki gua keadaan begitu lengang karena semua penghuninya telah terleap kecuali yang sedang menjalankan misi.

"Sa-sasori-san, ma-mau mandi dulu? A-akan aku si-siapkan air pa-panas"ucap Hinata menghentikan pergerakan Sasori yang hendak memasuki kamarnya.

"Tidak" jawab Sasori singkata sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya meningglkan Hinata dengan raut sedihnya.

'Apa Sasori-san benar-benar marah?'

Pagi yang kurang indah bagi seeluruh penghuni di dalam markas Akatsuki, karena dinding batu gua yang dingin membuat udara dingin yang di ciptakan oleh angin musim gugur semakin membuat menggigil. Namun udara dingin pagi ini tidak mencegah Hinata untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur nyamannya, setelah membasuh muka Hinata segera melangkah ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasanya. Biasaanya Hinata akan melihat Pein yang telah duduk di ruang utama dengan secangkir kopi yang menemaninya namun kali ini ruangan tersebut masih kosong tanpa seorang pun, bahkan Konan yang selalu bangun lebih awal darinya tidak tampak di dapur. Mungkin udara dingin pagi ini benar-benar membuat para anggota Akatsuki yang terkenal dengan kekuatan dan kekejamannya merasa tidak berdaya.

Hinata hampir selesai membuat kare saat mendengar suara Konan yang menyapanya.

"Hinata-chan maaf ya, aku bangun kesiangan udara pagi ini benar-benar dingin" Ujar Konan seraya meraih sebuah cangkir dan menuangkan serbuk kopi ke dalamnya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Konan-san, ko-kopi untuk Pein-san?" Hinata tersenyum lembut ke arah Konan.

"Iya, seperti biasanya" jawab Konan yang masih sibuk menuangkan air ke dalam cangkir.

"Apa Konan-sa se-selalu bangun bersamaan de-dengan Pein-san?" tanya Hinata hati-hati, karena menurutnya setiap pagi jika ada Pein di ruang utama pasti ada Konan di dapur.

"Eh, sepertinya begitu" jawab Konan dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit merona membuat Hinata semakin merasa aneh, Hinata yang terlalu polos terkadang memang lemban untuk menyadari apan yang terjadi di sekitarnya bahkan dia yang telah satu bulan bersama Akatsuki tidak menyadari arti kedekatan Pein dan Konan di luar peran mereka sebagai partner bekerja.

Setelah beberapa saat Hinata dan Konan telah selesai menyiapkan sarap bertepatan dengan berkumpulnya semua anggota Akatsuki terkecuali yang sedang dalam misi dan Sasori yang masih berada di kamarnya.

"Sa-sarapannya sudah si-siap" ucap Hinata pelan kepada semua orang yang ada di ruang utama.

"Waaaaaaaa...Hinata-chan aku riiinduuuu~" Tobi berlari menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya dengan erat membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena malu dan sekaligus tidak bisa bernafas.

"To-tobi-san...a-aku ti-tidak bisa be-bernafas..." ucap Hinata dengan susah payah.

"Kau menyakitinya bodoh" Itachi menarik Tobi menjauh dari Hinata sebelum melangkah ke ruang makan bersama yang lainnya.

"Maaf Hinata-chan, aku terlalu senang bertemu dengan mu lagi" ucap Tobi dengan senyum lebarnya.

"I-iya, ta-tapi..."Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan mencari sosok berambut merah selain Pein, namun Hinata tetap tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Sa-sasori-san dimana?" tanya Hinata melanjutkan.

"Sasori senpai sepertinya masih berada di kamar, tadi saat aku masuk ke

kamarnya dia belum bangun dan wajahnya terlihat merah sekali mungkin dia

sedang bermimpi yang enak-enak" jawab Tobi asal-asalan.

"Itu kalau kau bocah" ujar Kisame dan mendapat tatapan dari Tobi yang seakan-akan berkata 'Tobi anak baik'.

"Mungkin Sasori-senpai sakit un~" sahut Deidara dari kursinya.

"Ya sudah nanti biar aku antarkan sarapannya, sekarang kita sarapan dulu"ujar Konan seraya menduduki kursinya yang berada di samping Pein.

Setelah menyelesaikan acara sarapan dalam tenang seperti biasanya, semua anggota kembali dengan aktivitasnya sendiri-sendiri seperti Pein yang kembali ke ruang pribadinya, Itachi yang berlatih di luar, Kisame yang memberi makan ikan-ikan peliharaannya, Deidara membuat karya seni dengan tanah-tanahnya, serta Tobi yang akan membersihkan koleksi topengnya yang berbentuk sama semua. Sementera itu Konan dan Hinata masih membereskan piring-piring kotor di dapur.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarkan sarapan Sasori dulu"

"Tu-tunggu" Hinata menghentikan Langkah Konan.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?" tanya Konan bingung dengan sikap Hinata yang terlihat sedikit aneh.

"Emh...e-eto, ba-bagaimana ka-kalau aku sa-saja yang mengantarkan sarapan Sa-

sasori-san?"jawab Hinata gugup sembari memainkan telunjuknya.

"Ah, tentu saja dengan senang hati...kau meringankan tugas ku, lagi pula kau

seorang medic nin bukan kau pasti lebih mengerti dengan keadaan Sasori" jawab Konan dengan senyum penuh arti menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ba-baiklah aku akan mengantarkannya" setelah meraih nampan yang berisi nasi kare dan segelas air dari tangan Konan Hinata segera melangkah ke kamar Sasori.

"Sepertinya akan ada pasangan lagi di sini, lama-lama Akatsuki bukan lagi

kelompok penjahat tapi bisa-bisa jadi kelompok sepasang kekasih...tinggal cari 7

anggota perempuan saja"

-:-

Hinata berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju ke kamar Sasori yang berada tepat di samping kamarnya, dalam hati Hinata terus menyelahkan dirinya karena menurut nya Sasori bisa jatuh sakit seperti ini karena sikap egoisnya karena semalam dia ingin terus melanjutkan perjalanan dalam keadaan yang sangat dingin terlebih lagi gua ini juga terasa sangat dingin. Pastilah Sasori terkena demam, begitulah anggapan Hinata.

Dengan ragu-ragu Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Sasori.

"TOK...TOK...TOK..."

"..."tidak ada jawaban.

"Sa-sasori-san a-aku bawakan sarapan"

"..."Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"A-aku masuk ya" karena merasa khawatir akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar Sasori, biarpun dia sadar bahwa perbuatannya adalah perbuatan yang sangat tidak sopan. Tinggal selama 17th di kediaman Hyuuga menuntutnya untuk bisa bersikap sopan dan anggun, sehingga saat dia harus memasuki kamas Sasori tanpa izin seperti ini mengundang perasaan teramat sangat bersalah.

"Pe-perrmisi, Sa-sasori-san...kau baik-baik sa-saja?" tanya Hinata yang berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Sasori, dan Hinata sangat terkejut saat melihat wajah Sasori yang memerah dan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah.

"Sa-sasori-san..." dengan memberanikan diri Hinata menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke kening Sasori untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

"Sasori-san kau demam tinggi, untung aku membawa beberapa obat...Sa-sasori-

san bangunlah ka-kau harus makan dan mi-minum obat" Hinata mengguncang bahu Sasori pelan berharap mendapat res[on dari Sasori namun usahanya negatif Sasori tetap tidak bergeming, matanya senantiasa terpejam namun nafasnya semakin terengah sehingga membuat Hinata sangat khawatir.

"Sa-sasori-san" kali ini Hinata membelai lembut kepala Sasori dan usahanya membuahkan hasil, kelopak mata Sasori mulai bergerak dan menampakkan bening coklat rustynya yang terlihat sayu.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Sasori dengan suaranya paraunya.

"Sa-saori-san kau ha-harus makan dan mi-minum obat, ka-kau demam" ucap Hinata dengan raut khawatir namun tetap di hiasi rona merah sebagai pertanda bahwa dia sedang malu.

"Tidak mau" jawab Sasori dengan nada suara seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk, membuat Hinata susah payah menahan tawanya.

"Sa-sasori-san tidak mau sembuh ya, atau...ta-kut minum obat yang pa-pahit?" goda Hinata yang membuat Sasori terpancing.

"Kau fikir aku anak kecil huh..."

"Ka-kalau begitu Sa-saori-san harus makan" Hinata tersenyum geli melihat Sasori yang mati-matian menahan ekspresinya agar tetap terlihat dingin, atau memang Sasori kedinginan.

"Suapi aku" ujar Sasori dengan santainya.

"Eh...?"

"Kalau tidak mau aku juga tidak mau makan" Sasori benar-benar tampak seperti seorang kecil yang sangat imut di mata Hinata saat ini, karena pertahanan Sasori untuk tetap memasang wajah dingin telah gagal sehingga membuat wajahnya yang baby faced terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Ba-baiklah..." dengan tangan gemetar Hinata menyendok kare dari mangkuk dan menyuapkannya ke arah Sasori, dan dengan wajah yang sumringah Sasori membuka mulutnya dengan antusias dang menerima nasi yang di suapkan oleh Hinata. Namun baru 5 kali suapan Sasori telah menolak untuk makan lagi dia beralasan bahwa lama-lama karenya jadi terasa tidak enak, Hinata memaklumi alasan Sasorikarena dia tahu kalau orang sedang sakit biasanya segala makanan yang masuk ke mulutnya akan terasa tidak enak.

"A-aku tahu, ta-tapi Sasori-san harus ma-makan yang banyak su-supaya cepat

sembuh"bujuk Hinata.

"Tidak mau, aku tidak mau makan lagi" Kali ini Hinata benar-benar tahu bahwa seorang Sasori no akasuna akan berubah 180 derajat dengan sifat aslinya jika sedang sakit, sifat dinginnya akan berubah menjadi sangat manja.

"Ba-baiklah, kalau begitu sekarang Sa-sasori-san minum o-obat dulu ya..."Hinata meraih obat yang telah dia siapkan sebelumnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasori yang langsung meminumnya, setelah meminum obatnya Sasori kembali merebahkan dirinya namun Sasori terlihat sangat kedinginan tubuhnya menggigil, bibirnya mulai membiru, dan tangannya mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Hinata benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan Sasori, padahal kurang dari satu menit sebelumnya saat Sasori melahap sarapan yang di buatnya tidak tampak begitu kedinginan.

"Sa-sasori-san kau ba-baik-baik saja...?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Dingin" gumam Sasori dengan suara yang bergetar, Hinata senakin panik dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan hingga dia teringat dengan kata-kata Sasori saat mereka terpaksa harus berbagi tenda di malam yang sangat dingin karena Hinata lupa membawa tendanya.

_"Bagaimana kau merasa lebih hangat bukan"_Kalimat Sasori setelah melepaskan ciumannya pada Hinata kembali berputar di ingatan Hinata, Hinata tidak yakin namun memang benar ciuman Sasori saat itu membuatnya lebih hangat bahkan hampir panas. Akan tetapi Hinata merasa bahwa tidak mungkin kalau dia harus mencium Sasori seperti saat Sasori menciumnya, tapi di sisi lain Hinata merasa tidak tega melihat Sasori yang terlihat sangat kedinginan.

Mengesampingkan fikiran warasnya Hinata mendekat ke arah Sasori dan duduk tepat di sampingnya, dengan tangan yang benar-benar begetar hebat Hinata meraih wajah Sasori dan dengan perlahan Hinata mulai mendekatkan wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu dan gugup ke arah wajah Sasori yang juga memerah namun karena alasan yang berbeda yaitu demam. Saat bibir Hinata hanya berjarak 3cm dari bibir Sasori Hinata menghentikan tindakannya yang sangat tidak masuk akal dan sangat tidak sopan menurutnya, akan tetapi saat merasakan tubuh Sasori yang semakin menggigil Hinata merasa benar-benar tidak tega. Dan dengan berat hati Hinata menempelkan bibir lembabnya pada bibir Sasori yang mulai memebiru, di kecupnya secara perlahan bibir Sasori dan betapa terkejutnya Hinata saat tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sasuatu yang menarik pinggangnya hingga dia tertarik ke atas tubuh panas Sasori.

"Emh..." Hinata hendak melapaskan tangan kekar Sasori yang melingkar di tubuhnya yang dia fikir Sasori lakukan tanpa sadar, namun Hinata sedikit meragukan argumennya tersebut ketika merasakan Bibir Sasori yang tadi dia kecup dengan lembut kini balas melumat bibirnya dengan beggitu antusias.

"Engh...Sa-Sah...sori-san le-lemp-pas" Hinata mencoba menodorong dada bidang Sasori dan mencoba bangkit namun ternyata biarpun sedang sakit tenaga Sasori tetaplah sangat kuat, sehingga membuat usaha Hinata sia-sia. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata di kejutkan dengan tindakan Sasori yang tiba-tiba membalik tubuhnya sehingga kini dia menindih Hinata di bawahnya.

"A-apa yang..."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar melakukannya saat aku bilang

kedinginan" bisik Sasori dengan suara paraunya namun tetap terdengar menggoda, sehingga membuat Hinata benar-benar takut dengan keadaannya saat in. Dan satu hal yang bisa di simpulkan oleh Hinata bahwa Sasori hanya berpura-pura Kedinginan agar Dia menciumnya.

"Sa-sasori-san me-membohongi ku?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang berpaling ke samping agar tidak langusung menatap wajah Sasori yang begitu dekat di atasnya.

"Aku tidak bohong, aku memang kedinginan makanya aku memancingmu untuk

memberiku kehangatan Hinata-chan" Hinata benar-benar bergidik saat mendengar nada bicara Sasori yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar manis.

"Ka-kalau begitu, bu-bukankah Sa-sasori-san sudah me-merasa hangat...a-aku

akan pe-pergi" Hinata kembali mencoba untuk bangkit, namun sangat mengejutkan Sasori malah menelusupkan wajahnya di leher Hinata dan semakin memeluknya erat benar-benar tidak mau hinata meninggalkannya.

"Sa-sasori-san...?"

"Aku belum merasa cukup hangat" ucap Sasori di leher Hinata, membuat Hinata mati-matian menahan geli saat nafas panas Sasori menerpa permukaan kulit lehernya.

"Aku mau cium lagi" ucap Sasori dengan senyum lebar yang tidak pernah di lihat Hinat sebelumnya.

"A-ap...Hmp"Sasori telah kembali membungkam Hinata dengan bibirnya yang kini mulai terasa hangat akibat ciumannya dengan Hinata. Sasori melumat bibir bawah Hinata dengan ganas membuat Hinata benar-benar kehilangan pertahanannya, fikiran waras Hinata ingin menolak perbuatan Sasori namun tubuhnya seakan-akan melawan keinginannya dan malah menerima ciuman Sasori.

Tanpa Sasori duga ternyata mulai membalas ciumannya biarpun sangat samar, merasa senang dengan balasan dari Hinata, Sasori menyapukan lidahnya di atas bibir Hinata meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Hinata. Namun karena Hinata tak kunjung membuka mulutnya Sasori menggigit kecil bibir bawah Hinata, membuat Hinata memekik pelan.

"Akh..."tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Sasori langsung memasukkan lidahnya, namun baru saja dia akan melancarkan aksinya di dalam mulut Hinata tiba-tiba terdengar suara familiar yang senantiasa mengganggu pendengarannya berteriak keras di belakangnya.

"Sasori-senpai sedang apa?" tanya Tobi dengan bodohnya, dia tidak bisa melihat Hinata yang berada di bawah Sasori karene posisi keduanya yang memunggungi Tobi apalagi selimut milik Sasori juga turut andil dalam menutupi tubuh Hinata.

"Bukan urusan mu, cepat keluar" ujar Sasori dingin, sedangkan Hinata ingin sekali memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur akan tetapi dia malu jika harus ketahuan Tobi dengan posisinya yang berada di bawah Sasori. Apalagi ternyata tangan Sasori masih setia merangkul pinggul Hinata, jadilah Hinata hanyu bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat di bawah dada bidang Sasori yang menindihnya.

"Katanya Sasori-sen-"

"Pergi bocah, aku ingin istirahat" kali ini Sasori sedikit meninggikan suaranya, dan akhirnya Tobi menuruti perintah Sasori dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Sepertinya tadi aku merasakan chakra Hinata-chan di dalam kamar Sasori-

senpai, tapi apa aku salah ya..." berbekal rasa penasarannya Tobi kembali membuka pintu kamar Sasori sedikit, agar dia bisa mengintip ke dalam. Setelah mengaktifkan sharingannya betapa terkejutnya Tobi saat melihat Hinata yang berada di bawah Sasori yang tengah mengulum bibirnya.

"Senpai apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-chan"teriak Tobi seraya mendekat ke ranjang tempat Hinata dan Sasori berada.

"Cih" Sasori hanya bisa mendecih kesal, dia lupa bahwa biarpun terlihat bodoh dan kekanak-kanakan Tobi tetaplah anggota penjahat no.1 di negara ninja ini.

"Kemari Hinata-chan"Tobi menarik paksa lengan Hinata agar keluar dari kungkungan tubuh Sasori.

"To-tobi-san..."Hinata hanya menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam tidak mampu menatap wajah Tobi maupun Sasori.

"Apa yang senpai lakukan?" ulang Tobi sekali lagi.

"Huh...aku hanya ingin hangat..."jawab Sasori acuh.

"Apa mana mungkin Sasori-senpai tega melakukannya pada Hinata-chan"Sasori maupun Hinata hanya bisa terpaku mendengar kalimat Tobi, yang seakan-akan telah memergoki suatu pencurian.

"Aku..."

"Tobi-san" gumam Hinta dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Paling tidak Senpai harus menunggu Hinata-chan dewasa dulu baru boleh

melakukan hal semacam itu"ucap Tobi dengan wajah polos yang di tegas-tegaskan membuat Hinata dan Sasori sweatdroped dengan suksesnya, mereka fikir Tobi benar-benar telah menjadi pintar dan bisa berfikir dewasa tapi ternyata Tobi tetaplah Tobi yang anak baik.

"Kau fikir Hinata itu umur barapa huh...?" tanya Sasori menahan emosinya.

"17 tahun kan"

"Dan 17 tahun adalah awal dari suatu kedewasaan, jadi dia sudah bisa di bilang dewasa tidak seperti mu yang tetap menjadi bocah biarpun sudah 17tahun"

"Begitu ya..." Tobi hanya manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan senpai nya, hingga sebuh seringai singgah di wajah tampannya.

"Kalau begitu Hinata-chan melakukan hal seperti itu dengan ku saja, bagaimana" Hinata dan Sasori hanya bisa melongo mendengar pernyataan 'dewasa' yang begitu gampangnya dari mulut Tobi, dan tidak menunggu lama lagi Hinata telah ambruk ke tempat tidur Sasori kesadaran Hinata menghilang dengan wajah yang merah nyaris menghitam saking parahnya.

"Eh, Hinata-chan..." Tobi gelagapan melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Bletak"

"Adaw...sakit senpai..." Tobi memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja mendapatkan pukulan telak dari Sasori.

"Kau itu sudah bodoh, gila lagi..." Sasori mengangkat tubuh Hinata ke atas ranjangnya dan tidak menghiraukan Tobi yang masih nyengir kesakitan.

"Eh, kenapa di tidurkan di ranjang senpai...?biar aku bawa Hinata-chan ke

kamarnya saja" Tobi telah memasang ancang-ancang untuk menggendong Hinata saat Sasori menatapnya tajam, dan sebuat boneka bertampang seram koleksi Sasori tiba-tiba menghadang Tobi membuat Tobi merinding.

"E-eh...Sasori-senpai..."

"Aku ingin istirahat, kau keluarlah" ucap Sasori datar seraya merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata membuat Tobi merengut kesal.

Setelah Tobi benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya Sasori memerintahkan bonekanya untuk mengunci pintu kamar dan selanjutnya kembali ke tempatnya, setelah me non aktifkan bonekanya Sasori segera melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang mungil Hinata dan mulai terlelap.

-:-

"Permisi Hiashi-sama" ucap seorang bunke dari luar ruangan pribadi sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga.

"Masuklah" setelah mendengar izin dari sang pemilikr ruangan, bunke tersebut dengan sopan memasuki ruangan Hiashi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiashi dingin.

"Neji telah bertemu dengan Hinata-sama"

"Apa?"

-:-

"Ini tidak bisa di percaya...mustahil aaaarrrgh..."

"BRUUUAAAAKK"

"Nona Sunade hentikan" sudah kesekian kalinya Sunade memecahkan barang-barang di kantornya, semua proposal yang tadinya tertata rapi di atas meja kini telah berserakan di atas lantai.

"Tidak Sizune, ini tidak benar kan...mana mungkin Hinata menjadi

anggota...Akatsuki, ini tidak benar" Sunade mencengkeram rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

"Tenanglah Nona Sunade, Hinata pasti mempunyai alasannya" Sizune mencoba untuk menenangkan Sunade, dengan mendudukkannya di sofa.

"Aku tahu, semua tahu alasannya kenapa dia meninggalkan desa tapi...yang

tidak aku ketahui adalah kenapa dia menjadi anggota Akatsuki" Sunade benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Hinata yang manis, sopan dan baik hati menjadi anggota para kriminal penjahat sekaligus pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin. Apalagi Hinata menyerang teman-temannya sendiri bahkan saudaranya sendiri dan juga orang yang sejak dulu di cintainya Naruto.

"Sizune, bukankah kita harus merebut shinobi kita kembali"

"Eh...?"

"Desa ini tidak bisa kehilangan seperti saat kepergian Sasuke lagi, Ayo kita bawa

pulang Hinata kita..."

"Nona Sunade"

-:-

Hanya hening yang mendominasi runagan bergaya tradisional bralaskan tatami tersebut, meja berkaki rendah di pusat ruangan memisahkan dua sosok pria yang mempunyai iris yang serupa yaitu lavender.

"Di mana?" akhirnya karena tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang tercipta lebih dari 20 menit, terlebih rasa penasaran dan khawatirnya telah mendominasi Hiashi memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Saat saya menjalankan misi" jawab Neji sambil menunudukkan wajahnya, tidak sepeeti biasanya Neji benar-benar tidak mampu menatap sosok di depannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang?" wajah Hiashi mulai mengeras menampakkan wajah marahnya.

"Maafkan saya Hiashi-sama"

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa dia pulang?" Hiashi mengulangi pertanyaannya, kerana merasa tidak paham dengan jawaban Neji yang malah meminta maaf kepadanya.

"Hinata-sama bukanlah orang yang lemah dia berhasil mengalahkan ku..." Neji memberi jeda pada kata-kata, memberikan waktu pada Hiashi untuk mencerna kalimatnya.

"Sekarang Hinata-sama bersama...Akatsuki" untuk sesaat hiashi terdiam masih tidak mengerti dengan kalimat-kalimat yang di lontarkan Neji.

"Dia di tawan Akatsuki?" Hiashi memastikan.

"Tidak, Hinata-sama telah bergabung dengan akatsuki" seperti di hantam beban berat jntung Hiashi seakan berhenti berdetak untu sesaat.

"Kau ingin bercanda dengan ku?"Hiashi menggenggam erat hakama yang di kenakannya sebisa mungkin menahan emosinya.

"Saya juga berharap, bahwa saya sedang becanda"

Tanpa di sadari oleh Hiashi dan Neji, ternya Hanabi yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan ruangan Hiashi mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan Neji.

"Nee-chan" gumam Hanabi pelan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan tangis.

-:-

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bocah?" tanya Kisame yang baru selesai memberi makan dan bercengkerama dengan ikan-ikan peliharaannya kepada Tobi yang terlihat sedang melamun dengan wajah cemberut di ruang utama.

"Aku kesal dengan Sasori-senpai" ujar Tobi dengan bibir mengerucut membuatnya terlihat sangant imut.

"Memangnya manusia boneka itu kenapa?" tanya Kisame yang telah duduk di samping Tobi.

"Masak tadi Senpai melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata-chan, dan mengusir ku keluar

dari kamarnya"

"A-apa? Melakukan apa...?" tanya Kisame tidak percaya, sebenarnya Kisame tahu benar apa yang di maksud dengan 'itu' oleh Tobi namun Kisame ingin lebih memastikannya.

"Itu loh, yang boleh di lakukan oleh orang dewasa saja masak senpai tidak tahu

sih" Tobi memasang wajah serius yang terlihat sangat polos.

"Maksud mu di atas ranjang?" tanya Kisame lagi.

"Tadi memang di atas ranjang sih, mereka pake selimut lagi benar-benar

menyebalkan"

"Apa saja yang mereka lakukan?" tanya Kisame lagi nemun sekarang di sertai dengan seringai di bibirnya yang menyerupai mulut seekor Hiu.

"Kenapa senpai masih bertanya tentu saja mereka saling menempelkan bibir, tapi

menurut ku Sasori-senpai lebih terlihat seperti memakan bibir Hinata-chan" Tobi tampak kesal saat menerangkan kepada Kisame tentang apa yang di lakukan Sasori dan Hinata.

"Wow...Sasori bisa juga berbuat seperti itu, lalu mereka melakukan apa lagi?"

"Ya hanya itu saja memangnya apa lagi, bukankah hal yang hanya boleh di

lakukan oleh orang dewasa itu hal semacam itu"ujar Tobi masih dengan raut wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Jadi maksud mu mereka hanya berciuman?"

"Begitu lah"

"Huh...aku kira mereka melakukan sebuah permainan"desah Kisame kecewa.

"Kalau ber,ain kan semua umur boleh senpai...tapi kalu berciuman hanya orang

dewasa yang boleh" Tobi ngotot.

"Dasar bocah bodoh, lalu di mana mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka sedang berada di kamar Sasori-senpai, karena Hinata-chan pingsan saat

aku bilang ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata-chan dan selanjutnya Sasori-

senpai mengusir ku keluar" lagi-lagi Tobi menjawab dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

"Apa, kau bilang ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata-chan? Kau benar-benar

bodoh" Kisame benar-benar tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin bocah sebodoh ini bisa masuk ke dalam organisasi penjahat no.1 di negara ninja ini.

"Kenapa aku di bilang bodoh lagi sih"

-:-

Suasana pinggiran hutan Konoha terlihat lebih ramai dari biasanya yang hanya di huni oleh seorang gadis indigo bersama dua rekan setimnya si pecinta anjing dan si maniak serangga, kini di sana tampak beberapa jounin yang tengah beristirahat setelah melakukan latihan bersama-sama. Ada sekitar tujuh orang shinobi di sana di antaranya Tenten, Rock lee, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sai, dan Ino yang sedang berbincang-bincang seraya memakan bekal mereka.

"Aku jadi kangen masakan Hinata-chan deh..." celatuk Lee tiba-tiba di tengah acara makannya membuat beberapa shinobi lainnya spontan menoleh arahnya.

"Benar, dulu Hinata-chan sering membawakan bekal untuk Neji dengan porsi

yang sangat banyak sehingga kita bisa ikut memakan bekalnya" tambah Tenten dengan wajah sendu.

"Hinata itu gadis bodoh yang terlalu baik" ujar Shikamaru yang tengah bersandar pada batang pohin di belakangnya.

"Hiha hehang hangat haik hahi" ucap Chouji dengan mulut yang di penuhi makanan.

"Telan dulu Chouji, kau menjijikkan" tegur Ino seraya memukul punggung Chouji.

"Dia, Hinata-chan memang sangat baik hati-"

"Dia juga lembut, sangat perhatian kepada semua orang, sopan, tegar, manis,

dan selalu tersenyum walaupun di terpa masalah sepelik apapun" semua sempat tertegun ketika mendengar Shino yang memotong kalimat Chouji dan berkata dengan kalimat yang cukup panjang, hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan selama ini karena selama ini dia hanya diam dengan menyembunyikan wajah dan suaranya di balik kerah jaketnya yang tinggi. Namun mereka mengerti pasti shino sama halnya dengan Kiba dan Neji yang sama terpukulnya atas kepergian orang yang sangat dekat dengan mereka yaitu Hinata.

"Hinata memang manis, dan terlalu baik untuk sekedar membunuh seekor semut

sekalipun" ujar Sai dengat tetap memasang senyum palsunya, namun kali ini entah mengapa terlihat lebih tulus.

"Sai kau mempalajari kata-kata semanis itu dari mana?" ejek Ino.

"Aku mempelajarinya dari ketulusan yang selalu tampak pada diri Hinata" lagi-lagi semuanya terdiam ketika mendengar kalimat Sai tentang Hinata, ingin sekali air mata mereka jatuh saat mengingat kembali kenangan mereka bersama Hinata. Mungkin untk sebagian orang Hinata terkesan tidak menonjol karena sifatnya yang pemalu, namun bagi mereka karena sifatnya itulah Hinata jadi terlihat berbeda dari yang lainnya.

"Aku merindukan Hinata-chan yang selalu tersenyum manis ketika membeli

bunga lili putih di toko ku" ujar Ino dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin marah pada Naruto dan Sakura-chan" ucap Lee yang tampak sedikit kesal.

"Aku memang merasa sedikit kesal dengan mereka, mereka terkesan menutup

telinga dan mata agar tidak mendengar dan melihat ketulusan perasaan Hinata

kepada Naruto" tambah Tenten yang juga terlihat kesal.

"Aku juga ingi marah kepada merka, tetapi kita tidak bisa menyalahkan perasaan

cinta"Ino mencoba merdam amarah Lee dan Tenten.

"Tapi, memangnya kau yakin Sakura benar-benar menyukai ah...mencintai

Naruto" sekarng Sai yang berbicara.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu Sai?" tanya Chouki yang telah menghabiskan bekalnya.

"Tidak apa-apa" senyum palsu Sai tampak lebih mengerikan dari biasanya yang selalu dia perlihatkan.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari atau lebih tepatnya sebagian dari mereka, ternyata sedari tadi ada yang telah mendengarka pembicaraan mereka sejak awal hingga akhir seorang benuda blonde dengan iris shapire dan seoang gadis berambut permen karet dengan iris jade yang tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berbeda dan dari arah yang juga berlawanan. Sai, Shikamaru, dan juga Shino sebenarnya mengetahui keberadaan mereka sejak mereka mulai mendekat namun ke tiganya memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan mereka mendengarkan percakapan mereka mengenai Hinata.

-:-

Hinata menggeliat kecil di tengah tidurnya saat merasakan nafas penas menerpa permukaan kulit lehernya, dengan berat hati Hinata membuka kelopak matanya dan betap terkejutnya Hinata saat mengetahu nafas siapa yang telah menggelitik kulit lehernya. Ini adalah kali ke dua Hinata terbangun di samping Sasori dengan posisi yang lagi-lagi sangat dekat, saat menyadari bahwa Sasori masih terlelap Hinata dengan perlahan-lahan menyingkirkan tangan Sasori yang berada di pinggangnya. Detelah berhasil melepaskan diri Hinata segera bangkit dari ranjang dan mengendap-endap ke arah pintu dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Huf...syukurlah" Hinata menghela nafas lega ketika telah berada di luar kamar Sasori tanpa membangunkan si pemilik kamar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamar Sasori?" suara berat nan dingin berhasi mengagetkan Hinata yang baru saja bernafas lega.

"E-eh I-itachi-san a-aku hanya..." Hinata gelagapan bingung harus menjawab bagaimana.

"Wajah mu merah, apa kau ketularan demam Sasori?" tanya Itachi serata mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

"Ti-tidak, a-aku hanya me-memberikan makanan pa-pada sasori-san ...pe-permisi"dengan cepat Hinata melarikan diri dari pandangan mengintrogasi yang di berikan Itachi.

"Apa yang sudah di lakukan si boneka merah itu" gumam Itachi sebelum melangkah pergi.

-:-

"DRAP...DRAP...DRAP..." seorang pelayan klan Hyuuga tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh untuk sampai di ruangan sang pemimpin, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Permisi Hiashi-sama" ucap sang pelayan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ketika mencapai ruangan hiashi.

"Ada apa"

"Saya menemukan ini di ruangan Hanabi-sama" sang pelayan mengulurkan sebuah surat kepada Hiashi.

"Apa ini?!" setelah membaca isi surat yang di tulis oleh Hanabi, Hiashi benar-benar terkejut seakan-akan nafas nya tercekat di tenggorokan.

_Ayah aku tahu Nee-san telah bergabung dengan Akatsuki, jadi aku akan _

_ menjemputnya pulang bersama ku_

"Dia jadi sama bodohnya dengan kakaknya" Hiashi meremas surat Hanabi hingga tek berbentuk lagi.

"Beritahu kepada Hokage bahwa aku akan memimpin pencarian Hinata"

-:-

"Pagi Hinata-chan" sambut Konan ketika melihat Hinata memasuki dapur yang telah di huninya sejak 5 menit yang lalu.

"Pagi Konan-san" jawab Hinata lemah.

"Kau terlihat berbeda, apa kau sakit?" tanya Konan khawatir ketika melihat keganjalan pada diri Hinata.

"Tidak, aku hanya kurang tidur semalam" jawab Hinata dengan senyum yang sedikit di paksakan.

"Benarkah, atau..." Konan menghentikan kalimatnya, dan muncul sebuah senyum aneh di wajah cantiknya.

"Atau kau ketularan demam Sasori?" Seperti Kucing yang sedang kepergok tengah mencuri ikan Hinata jadi gelagapan dan wajahnya pun sudah semerah tomat, Hinata memang tidak sepenuhnya tertular demam Sasori tapi tidurnya jadi benar-benar tidak nyenyak karena perbuatan Sasori kepadanya.

"Ti-tidak...a-aku tidak a-apa-apa, sungguh..."

"Benarkah? Tapi wajah mu tampak merah, mungkin kau benar-benar demam" goda Konan yang membuat Hinata semakin salah tingkah di buatnya.

"A-aku-"

"Jika kalian sibuk mengobrol, kami akan kelaparan un~" potong seorang pria berambut blonde panjang yang selalu diikat tinggi dari ambang pintu dapur.

"Kau cerewet sekali Dei, untung kami mau membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian" sahut Konan jengkel.

"Memangnya kau tega membiarkan si pimpinan piercing itu kelaparan un~?" seringai Deidara, membuat Konan diam tak membalas dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitas memasaknya yang di bantu oleh Hinata.

"Konan-san a-apakan, kau dan Pein-san pu-punya hubungan Khusus...ma-

maksud ku..."bisik Hinata saat Deidara tela meninggalkan dapur.

"Iya, selain sebagai partner dalam misi kami juga...sepasang kekasih" jawab Konan malu-malu dengan wajahnya sedkit merona.

"Eeeehhh...?" hampir saja Hinata menjatuhkan panci yang sedang di pegangnya karena begitu terkejut, namun untungnya Hinata bisa mengendalikan diri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata masih tidak percaya, Hinata tahu selama ini Konan dan Pein memang sangat dekat. Kedekatan Konan dan Pein pun juga berbeda dengan kedekatan Konan dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya, namun Hinata tidak pernah menduga bahwa Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Apa kau tidak percaya?" tanya Konan balik.

"Ti-tidak hanya saja..." Hinata hanya ingin memastikan lebih jelasnya.

"Iya,iya...sudahlah, nanti kita bicarakan lagi sekarang kita buatkan sarapan dulu

untuk para penjahat itu" Hinata tersenyum geli mendengar kalimat konan yang menyebut yang lainnya dengan sebutan penjahat, seakan-akan sedang mengatai diri sendiri.

-:-

"Sedang tidak ada misi un~?" tanya Deidara kepada Hinata yang sedang duduk di sisi luar gua.

"Ah...tidak ada, deidara-san ju-juga tidak ada misi...?" tanya Hinata balik.

"Tidak ada un~"Deidara mengambil tempat di sebelah Hinata dan mendudukkandirinya.

"Emh...Deidara-san?"

"Ada apa un~?"

"Ma-maukah Deidara-san la-latih tanding dengan ku?" tanya Hinata sembari memainkan ke dua jarinya di depan dada.

"Tentu saja un~, ayo un~" dengan wajah yang berbinar senang Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk melawan Hinata.

-:-

Di kala tidak ada misi seperti saat ini para anggota Akatsuki tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, sama halnya dengan Itachi yang tengah melangsungkan kegiatannya mengambil minuman di dapur. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang berambut merah tengah celingukan di pintu dapur.

"Hinata tidak ada di sini" tegur Itachi seraya masuk ke dapur.

"Lalu di mana dia, eh..." Itachi menyeringai ketika melihat Sasori yang tiba-tiba menutup mulutnya.

"Aku tidak mencarinya" tambah Sasori.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mencarinya, padahal aku tahu dia berada di mana" goda Itachi dengan menampakkan wajah acuhnya.

"Me-memangnya di mana dia?" hampir saja Itachi tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Sasori, namun sifat angkuh dari marganya terlalu melekat pada dirinya hingga Itachi hanya bisa mengganti tawanya dengan sebuah senyu yang sangat tipis.

"Dia sedang letih tanding dengan Deidara di luar" jawab Itachi masih mencoba untuk menahan tawa.

"Ya sudah kalau di luar, aku kan tidak mencarinya" Sasori segera keluar dari dapur dan meninggalkan Itachi, Dia sangat malu dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

"Bodoh, apa yang aku lakukan" rutuk Sasori pada dirinya sendiri.

-:-

"Apa? Hiashi ingin memimpin pencarian Hinata?" tanya Sunede tidak percaya pada seorang bunke yang telah di perintahkan Hiashi untuk menyampaikan perihal tersebut kepada Hokage.

"Benar Hokage-sama" jawab sang bunke dengan hormat.

_'Kenapa tiba-tiba Hiashi ingin memimpin pencarian Hinata, ini terdengar sangat _

_ aneh'_

"Apa Hanabi juga ikut dalam pencarian ini?" tanya Sunade kemudian.

"Tidak, Hanabi-sama telah menghilang sejak semalam kemungkinan beliau

tengah mencari Hinat-sama"

_'Jadi ini alasannya'_ akhirnya Sunade menemukan maksud dari sikap aneh dari Hiashi yang sangat tiba-tiba.

"Beritahu Hiashi, aku akan menyuruh beberapa Shinobi untuk melakukan

pencarian malam ini" jelas Sunade.

"Baik Hokage-sama, saya permisi" setelah sang bunke keluar dari ruang Hokage tinggalah Sunade sendiri di sana.

"Dasar ayah yang tidak baik, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal sekejam

ini pada putrinya"

-:-

Setelah beberapa jam melakukan latih tanding bersama, Hinata dan Deidara memutuskan untuk beristirahat. Nafas mereka tampat tersengal peluh membasahi tubuh mereka helaian rambut menempel di kulit wajah akibat keringat, dan rasa lelah yang teramat sangat, mereka tidak menyangka bahwa latih tanding mereka akan berlangsung sangat seru.

"Kau hebat juga un~" ujar Deidara seraya menyeka keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Deidara-san ju-juga sangat hebat" ujar Hinata mantap biarpun dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

"Deidara-san ma-mau aku ambilkan mi-minum?" tawar Hinata, dan dengan senang hati di terima oleh Deidara.

Setelah berjalan meninggalkan Deidara dan masuk ke dalam gua akhirnya Hinata sampai di dapur, setelah mengambil dua botol minuman segar dari dalam tempat pendingin Hinata ingin segera kembali ke tempat Deidara. Namun sayangnya belum sampai Hinata melangkah lebih jauh dia melihat sosok dengan rambut merah berjalan mendekat ke arah dapur, dan entah mengapa secara reflek Hinata segera bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"A-aduh...kenapa ada Sasori-san sih huf..." gerutu Hinata dari bawah meja.

"Kenapa jam segini aku lapar lagi sih benar-benar merepotkan, kalau kakuzu

tahu aku bisa kena denda" Hinata terkikik geli mendengar gerutuan Sasori.

"Mau makan apa ya?" terlihat Sasori tengah sibuk memilih bahan-bahan makanan di dalam lemari pendingin, namun dia tidak menemukan bahan yang bisa dia olah dengan mudah dan cepat seperti ramen instan atau telur.

"Argh...seandainya saja ada konan atau paling tidak gadis bodoh itu, aku tidak

akan repot membuat makan" keluh Sasori sembari mendudukan diri di kursi.

_'Apa gadis bodoh yang di maksud Sasori-san itu aku?' _tanya betin Hinata kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sasori terdiam sejenak ketika dia merasakan aura chakra yang sangat dia kenali tidak jauh darinya, setelah memfokuskan fikirannya sejenak dia melah mengetahui di maknakah geranga sang pemilik chakra.

"Hey kau yang di bawah meja, keluar dan buatkan aku makanan" ujar Sasori tiba-tiba.

"Eh...?" Hinata sontak kaget ketika melihat Sasori yang berjongkok di depannya.

"Kenapa kau bersembunyi di sini?" suara Sasori yang terkesan dingin membuat Hinata merinding.

"A-aku ha-hanya...ingin mengambil i-ini..." Hinata menunjukkan dua buah botol minuman di tangannya.

"Kau bersembunyi dari ku?" lagi-lagi Hinata tidak bisa berkutik di depan si manusia boneka di depannya ini.

"Ti-tidak...Emm...sebaiknya a-aku pergi dulu, De-deidara-san menunggu ku..." Hinata baru saja akan melangkah keluar dari kolong meja namun pergelangannya telah di tahan oleh tangan Sasori.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata takut-takut.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang buatkan aku makanan" ucap Sasori dengan penekanan di setiap kata membuat Hinata semakin ciut.

"Ba-baiklah" jawab Hinata pasrah.

-:-

"Kemana sih Hinata-chan un~, kenapa lama sekali aku jadi ngantuk un~" sudah lima belas menit lebih Deidara menunggu Hinata yang sedang mengambilkan air minum namun tak kunjung datang juga, Hingga Deidara di serang oleh rasa kantuk yang di ciptakan oleh rasa letihnya.

-:-

Setelah hampir setengah jam Hinata berkutaat dengan bahan-bahan makanan di dapur akhirnya dia selesai membuatkan sup miso untuk Sasori.

"I-ini silahkan" Hinata meletakkan semangkuk sup di depan Sasori yang sedari tadi telah mengunggu di ruangn makan yang berada satu ruangan dengan dapur.

"Hn"

"Ka-kalau begitu a-aku permisi dulu" lagi-lagi kepergian Hinata di cegah oleh lengan Sasori.

"Temani aku makan" Sasori menatap tajam ke arah iris lavender Hinata.

"Ta-tapi aku..."

"Tidak ada tapi" Sasori semakin memerintah.

"A-aku tidak bisa Sasori-san, a-aku sudah me-membuat deidara-san me-

menunggu lama" entah mengapa Sasori semakin kesal ketika mendengar alasan Hinata tidak bisa menemaninya makan adalah Deidara.

"Pergilah" Sasori menghempaskan tangan Hinata dengan kasar, membuat Hinata di landa rasa takut dan bersalah.

"Ma-maaf, permisi" Hinata pergi meninggalkan sasori sembari berlarilari kecil dengan wajah merah yang dia tundukkan, hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang mengawasi kegiatannya bersama Sasori sejak tadi.

"Waaahh...kenapa selalu yang berambut merah yang mendapatkan pasangan,

kenapa tidak yang berambut perak...ini tidak adil dewa janshin"

"Karena kau adalah orang sesat, dan wanita takut dengan orang sesat"

"Eh...?" Hidan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapaka gerangan yang telaah seenaknya mengatai dirinya sesat, dan tampaklah seorang pria dengan wajah yang berwana hitam dan putih tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Enak saja kau bilang aku sesat, kau saja yang tidak punya agama dasar

tumbuhan hitam putih"

"Apa kau bilang tumbuhan hitam putih?" tampak tiga sudut muncul di kening Zetsu saat di panggil Hindan dengan sebutan tumbuhsn hitam putih.

"Memangnya sebutan apa yang lebih cocok untuk orang yang mengecat

wajahnya hitam putih dan selalu di tutupi oleh tumbuhan selain tumbuhan hitam

putih?!" Zetsu semakin murka mendengar Hidan semakin mengejeknya.

"Dasar orang sesat abnormal" balas Zetsu.

"APA?" dan terjadi pertengkaran mulut antara Zetsu dan Hidan, dan suara mereka yang terbilang keras sampai ke telinga Sasori yang telah selesai dengan acara makannya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Sasori saat berdiri di dekat ke duanya.

"Bukan urusan mu" jawab Hidan dan Zetsu sermpak.

"Kalian sangat kompak, aku simpulkan kalian tidak sedang bertengkar" dan Sasori pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Hidan dan Zetsu yang kini terdiam.

-:-

Hinata berlari-lari krcil untuk segera mencapai tempatnya berlatih bersama Deidara.

"Deidara-san ma-maf menunggu la-...lama" Hinata bengong melihat Deidara yang ternya tertidur di bawah pohong dengan baju yang masih terbuka, padahal udara terasa semakin dingin. Hinata berjalan mendekati Deidara saat sampai di sampingnya Hinata berjongkok dan menyentuh bahu Deidara pelan, berusaha untuk membangunkan Deidara namun tetap berusaha untuk tidak mengganggunya.

"Deidara-san, ba-bangunlah...sebaiknya ki-kita ke dalam" Hinata tetap menguncang tubuh Deidara perlahan, dan usahanya membuahkan hasil tempak Deidara mulai menggeliat dan menampakkan iris sahpirenya.

"Emh...Hinata-chan un~, kau sudah kembali un~ kenapa lama sekali un~?" tanya Deidara ketika kesadarannya telah kembali.

"Ma-maaf, a-aku ada urusan dulu ta-tadi" Hinata tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa tadi dia di paksa membuatkan makanan untuk Sasori.

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa un~Hey, apa kau akan meminum dua botol sekaligus

un~" tanya Deidara ketika metanya menangkap dua buah botol yang berada di genggaman Hinata.

"Ah...iya ma-maaf, ini u-untuk Deidara-san silahkan" Hinata menyodorkan sebotol air kepada Deidara.

"Terima kasih un~" Deidara menerima air yang di sodorkan oleh Hinata.

"Ternyata kau hebat juga Hinata-chan un~, aku benar-benar kuwalahan tadi un~" ujar Deidara setelah meneguk habis minumannya.

"Be-benarkah?" Hinata sangat bahagia mendengar pengakuan dari orang lain bahwa dia juga hebat, namun hal itu mengingatkannya pada klan yang telah membuangnya.

"Eh...kenapa tiba-tiba sedih begitu un~?" tanya Deidara yang melihat raut wajah Hinata berubah.

"Ta-tapi...aku tetaplah seorang yang le-lemah di mata h-hyuuga" air mata Hinata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata ketika mengingat bagaimana ayahnya selalu menganggapnya lemah dan tidak berguna, bahkan dia tega membuangnya anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Tapi sekarang kau tidak lagi bersama Hyuuga un~, kau bersama kami Akatsuki

un~...dan kami mengakui mu un~"Hinata sempat terkejut mendengar kalimat Deidara, namun Hinata membenarkannya di dalam hati. Mungkin namanya memang tetap Hyuuga Hinata akan tetapi sekarang dia bukanlah bagian dari klannya lagi, sekarang dia telah menemukan jalannya sendiri.

"I-iya...te-terima kasih" Hinata tak dapat lagi menahan air mata bahagianya.

"He-hey...iya, tapi jangan menangis" Deiradara tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa jika ada seorang gadis menangis di depannya, jadi dia hanya terfikirkan untuk menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata.

-:-

Di kedalaman hutan yang lebat terlihat seorang gadis sekitar 15tahunan tengah berlari melompati pepohonan, wajahnya menyiratkan keletihan yang amat sangat manun tekatnya yang kuat membuatnya tetap bertahan untuk melakukan perjalanannya.

"Nee-san ada di mana, aku merindukanmu" hanabi menitikan air matanya, tanpa sengaja dia menginjak dahan yang telah lapuk dan alhasil hanabi terjatuh ke tanah dari atas pohon yang cukup tinggi. Tangis Hanabi semakin menjadi bukan karena luka-luka akibat terjatuh maupun lelah yang menderanya, tapi akibat rasa sakit dan putus asa karena harus di tinggalkan oleh kakak yang sangat di sayanginya dan tak kunjung pula menemukan keberadaannya.

"Kenapa Nee-san tega melakukan ini pada ku, kenapa nee-san meninggalkan ku

sendirian?" Hanabi hanya mampu memeluk kakinya sendiri menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sembab oleh air mata di antara lututnya, tiba-tiba di tengah tangisnya Hanabi merasa kapalanya di serang rasa sakit setelah pandangannya menjadi gelap dan dia pun jatuh pingsan.

Tidak lama setelah Hanabi jatuh pingsan, seorang ninja paruh baya yang tengah lewat tidak sengaja menemukan Hanabi yang tengah pingsan dan karena rasa iba orang tersebut membawa Hanabi ke desanya yang tidak jauh dari sana.

-:-

"Tok...tok...tok..." ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Sasori dengan berat hati melangkahkan kakinya turun dari tempat tidur nyamannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori cuek kepada Konan yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Bisa membantu ku?" tanya Konan, namun belum sempat Sasori untuk menolak permintaannya, Konan telah mendahului kalimat Sasori.

"Belikan persediaan makanan untuk dua minggu ke depan, keliahatannya...kau

dalam perasaan yang tidak baik jadi aku berikan kau kesempatan untuk jalan-

jalan" Konan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dan terlihat sebuah senyum yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah seringai muncul di wajah cantiknya membuat Sasori merinding melihatnya.

"catatan dan uang belanjanya?" tanya Sasori akhirnya dengan malas.

"Catatan dan uangnya sudah di bawa oleh Hinata-chan" Konan sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan tampaklah Hinata yang tengan berdiri menunduk di belakang konan, dan karena posturnya yang lebih pendek dari Konan membuatnya tersembunyi di balik tubuh Konan.

-:-

Hinata terus saja menunduk dan tidak berani menatap Sasori di selama perjalanan menuju desa tempatnya akan berbelanja yang terletak tidak jauh dari guamarkas mereka, hingga kini pun sat ke duanya Hinata dan Sasori telah memasuki pasar Hinata masih tetap menunduk tidak memperkatikan jalanan di depannya padahal keadaan pasar saat itu sangat ramai. Hampir saja Hinata tertabrak seorang pria yang tengah membawa tumpukan apel kalau saja Sasori tidak segera menarik Hinata ke pelukannya, Hinata yang terkejut atas tarikan sasori mendongakkan wajanya dan lagi-lagi jarak antara wajahnya dengan wajah Sasori begitu dekat membuat wajahnya di hiasi rona merah.

"Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi paling tidak lihat jalan di depan mu saat berjalan

jangan hanya melihat jalan di bawah mu" ucap Sasori pelan namun penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kalimatnya masih dengan posisinya yang masih tetap memeluk Hinata.

"Ma-maaf..." Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasori, serta sedikit mendorong tubuh Sasori agar menjauh darinya.

Baru saja Hinata akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika dia merasakan sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya.

"Eh...?" Hinata menatap Sasori dengan penuh tanya serta wajah yang semakin merah.

"Agar kau tidak terinjak orang" jawab Sasori seenaknya sebelum menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

Setelah membeli semua bahan-bahan makanan yang telah di tulis oleh Konan, Sasori memutuskan untuk mengajak Hinata makan di sebuah kedai sukiyaki yang di tanggapi dengan senang hati oleh Hinata karena dia memang lapar setelah berkeliling di pasar terlebih saat ini memang sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Pesan sukiyaki 2" ujar Sasori setelah mengambil tempat di dalam kedai.

"Baik tuan" jawab sang prlayan dengan ramah, membuat Hinata tiba-tiba teringat dengan keramahan ayame anak pemilik kedai ramen yang ada di konoha, kedai faforit Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar lapar ya!?" ucap Sasori saat melihat Hinata yang sedang melamun seraya menopang dagu.

"E-eh...ti-tidak terlalu lapar kok" jawab Hinata gelagapan.

-:-

"Di mana ini?" gumam Hanabi yang baru tersadar dari pingsannya, yang pertama kali di lihat Hanabi adalah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna kelabu serta aroma yang tercium sangat nikmat. Hanabi mendudukan dirinya di atas futon tempatnya berbaring sebelumnya, Hanabi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan berharap menemukan tanda-tanda tentang dimana tempatnya berada saat ini namun nihil. Tidak ada satu pun benda di dalam ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu yang di kenali Hanabi kecuali tas ransel yang ada di sudut ruangan yang dia kenali sebagai tasnya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya aku mencari pemilik rumah ini" ujar Hanabi seraya berdiri dari tempat dan mengeesar pintu ruangan, namun belum selangkah hanabi keluar dari ruangan asing tempatnya terbangun Hanabi di kejutkan dengan chakra yang sangat kdi kenalinya bahkan sangat di rindukannya.

-:-

Pencarian Hinata dan juga Hanabi yang di pimpin oleh sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga mulai bergerak menyisir seluruh hutan yang kemungkinan telah di lewati oleh Hanabi, karena menurut serangga-serangga pelacak milik Shino terdeteksi chakra Hanabi walaupun lemah.

"Aburame-san kau yakin?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada yang sedikit pun tidak mengurangi ketegasannya.

"Iya" jawab Shino singkat sembari mengangguk mantap.

_'Kenapa anak itu jadi sebodoh kakanknya'_

-:-

"Nee-chan" teriak Hanabi sambil berlari menyusuri koridor di rumah asing yang tidak di kenalinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori kepada Hinata yang tiba-tiba terdiam tanpa pergerakan masih dengan sumpit yang menggantung di depan mulutnya.

"Chakra ini" gumam Hinata pelan namun tetap sampai pada telinga Sasori.

"Kau merasakan chakra seseorang?" tanya Sasori lagi, namun yang di tanya hanya diam dan hanya terbelalak kaget saat tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampirinya.

"Nee-chan?" ucap Hanabi yang kini telah berdiri di depan meja tempat Hinata dan Sasori menikmati Sukiyakinya.

"Ha-hanabi-chan?" tiba-tiba mata Hinata terasa panas tanpa aba-aba air mata Hinata meleleh membasahi pipinya, begitu juga dengan Hanabi yang sedari tadi tak mampu membendung aor matanya yang terus menerobos keluar dari mutiaranya. Sedangkan Sasori tanpa di beritahu pun tahu bahwa gadis yang tengah berdiri di depannya saat ini adalah adik Hinata, tidak perlu informali terperinci karena bening lavender mereka yang serupa telah memberitahukan semuanya.

Tanpa aba-aba dan tak terduga Hanabi menubruk tubuh Hinata yang masih tidak bergerak di tempatnya.

"Nee-chan aku merindukan mu...ayo kita pulang" ucap Hanabi sembari melepaskan pelukannya kepada Hinata dan beralih menatap tajam pada lavender Hinata.

"A-aku..." belumselesai kalimat Hinata, Hanabi telah menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata sehingga Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya namun Hinata merasakan ada tangan lain yang menarik tangan Hinata.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hanabi pada Sasori yang menahan pergelangan tangan Hinta yang lain.

"Hanabi-chan" suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan Hanabi, hampir saja Hanabi lupa dengan percakapan ayahnya dengan kakak sepupunya bahwa Hinata sekarang telah bergabung dengan anggota Akatsuki.

"Ka-kau..." wajah hanabi tiba-tiba terlihat pucat dan tangannya pun bergetar karena rasa takut yang merayapi fikirannya. Sadar akan rasa takut Hanabi, Hinata menggenggam tangan Hanabi dan tersenyum lembut di tariknya tangan Hanabi dan mendudukannya di kursi yang ada di seberang meja tepat di depan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa Hanabi, perkenalkan ini Sasori-san" Hinata memparkenalkan Sasori kepada Hanabi yang terlihat masih ketakutan.

"ha-hanabi h-Hyuuga" sahut Hanabi dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Kenapa Hanabi-chan bisa berada di sini?" pertanyaan Hinata tidak di tanggapi oleh Hanabi yang matanya masih terfokis pada tangan Sasori yang masi menggenggam tangan Hinata, sementara Sasori yang sadar akan pandangan hanabi malah mengeratkan tangannya.

"Sa-sasori-san?" wajah Hinata memerah saat merasakan tangannya yang semakin di remas oleh Sasori, mungkin jika yang mengalami hal yang di alami Hinata saat ini adalah Ino pasti dia akan menagmbil kesimpulan bahwa Sasori menyukainya. Namun pemikiran polos Hinata tidak menyediakan kata-kata semacam itu, dan Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa Sasori menggenggam tangannya untuk sekedar mengingatkannya bahwa sekarang dia telah bersama Akatsuki.

"Nee-chan ayo kita pulang" ujar Hanabi seraya menatap Hinata dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Tida bisa Hanabi-chan, sekarang Nee-chan sudah mempunyai kehidupan yang

baru" ucap hinata sedikit sedih.

"Kehidupan baru seperti apa yang Nee-chan dapatkan sekarang, kehidupan

bersama para penjahat itu...apa itu yang Nee-chan namakan dengan kehidupan

baru huh...?" teriak hanabi tidak terima dengan jawaban yang di berikan Hinata.

Hampir saja Sasori meluapkan emosinya jika saja Hinata tidak mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Hanabi-chan, tidak semua kehidupan baru yang terlihat buruk itu suatu yang

buruk dan sebaliknya tidak semua kehidupan lama yang terlihat baik itu sesuatu

yang baik karena...semuanya tergantung pada bagaiman kita berjalan di

dalamnya" Hanabi semakin sedih mendengar jawaban Hinata yang seakan-akan berkata bahwa kehidupannya bersama klan Hyuuga memang tampak baik-baik saja di luarnya namun begitu buruk di dalamnya.

"Maaf Nee-chan" Hanabi menundukkan kepalanya tubuhnya bergetar hebat tampak sekali bahwa Hanabi tengah menangis.

"Tidak Hanabi-chan, ini bukanlah salah mu...ini takdir, dan takdir ku tidak

bersama klan Hyuuga" hinata mengusap sayang punggung tangan Hanabi yang berada di atas meja.

"Tapi Nee-chan, bagaimana kalau pewaris Hyuuga di berikan kepada Neji-nii

saja dan aku akan menemani Nee-chan jika harus di buang menjadi bunke" ujar Hanabi masih bersikeras.

-:-

"Ada sebuah desa, apa dia di sana?" tanya Hiashi yang masih mengaktifkan Byakugannya namun tidak dapat melihat lebih jauh lagi ke dalam desa karena telah pada batas byakugannya.

"benar sekali, sepertinya Hanabi memang ada di sana" ujar Shino membetulkan.

"Kalu begitu ayo kita cepat menuju ke desa itu" Neji bersuara.

"Baik" Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino dan Sai menanggapi.

-:-

"Ayah" ucap Hanabi yang kini tengah menatap Hiashi, ayahnya yang tengah berdiri dengan angkuh di depannya, Hiashi menanggapi panggilan Hanabi dengan sebuah tamparan keras di pipi Hanabi.

"Apa ini sikap seorang ayah kepada anaknya? Aku bersyukur karena Nee-chan

telah pergi dari rumah, karena Nee-chan tidak harus menerima tamparan

menyakitkan dari ayah lagi..." teriak hanabi membuat Hiashi dan shinobi Konoha lainnya terkejut.

"Tadi...Hinata-chan di sini?" ujar shino, membuat semuanya semakin terkejut. Karena terlalu fokus dengan Hanabi, Hiashi jadi tidak menyadari ada sedikit aura dari chakra Hinata di tubuh Hanabi.

"hinata?" Hiashi menatap Hanabi dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan, sedangkan Hanabi hanya diam saja.

"Hanabi-chan, benarkah tadi Hinata-chan ada di sini?" tanya Ino mewakili rekan-rekannya yang telah di balut rasa penasaran.

"Jangan cari Nee-chan lagi, aku akan mewakilinya menjadi pemimpin klan

Hyuuga...aku tidak menggantikannya, tapi aku mewakilinya" bukan sebuah jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan yang telah di lontarkan oleh Shino, Hiashi juga Ino.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya hiashi, wajahnya semakin mengeras.

"Ayo kita pulang kakak-kakak senior, neji-Nii juga ayo..." Hanabi menggandeng lengan neji yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tidak mampu bersuara, dia tidak menyangka bahwa dia gagal bertemu dengan Hinata lagi terlebih kata-kata Hanabi sungguh tidah di sangka. Sementara Hanabi dan lainnya telah pergi setelah berpamitan dengan pemilik kedai sukiyaki yang telah menyelamatkan hanabi, Hiashi masih diam mematung di tempatnya.

_'Apa-apaan ini, apa maksud anak bodoh itu' _batin Hiashi masih tidak percaya.

"Ayah ingin tinggal di desa ini?" teriak Hanabi yang sudah mulai berjalan menjauh, hiashi yang telah tersadar mengikuti gerombolan shinobi Konoha yang telah berjalan di depan.

Hanabi kembali teringat dengan kata-kata yang membuatnya rela melepaskan hinata kakaknya tercinta pergi bersama sasori.

_"Tapi Nee-chan, bagaimana kalau pewaris Hyuuga di berikan kepada Neji-nii _

_ saja dan aku akan menemani Nee-chan jika harus di buang menjadi bunke" ujar Hanabi masih bersikeras._

_ "hanabi-chan, apa kau tega melihat nee-chan menjadi buangan klan hyuuga?" Hinata menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak._

_ "Mungkin bagi Hanabi-chan tidak apa-apa karena Hanabi-chan akan menemani _

_ Nee-chan begitu kan... tapi, Nee-chan tidak akan pernah tega melihat hanabi-_

_ chan menjadi buangan klan Hyuuga"_

_ "Tapi Nee-chan..."_

_ "Melihat Nejii-nii yang menjadi buangan saja sudah cukup membuat Nee-chan _

_ menderita, Dan Nee-chan pasti tidak akan bisa bertahan jika melihat Hanabi-_

_ chan juga bernasib seperti Neji-nii..." Hinata menyampaikan setiap kalimatnya dengan sangat lembut senyum manisnya pun tak juga pudar menghiasi wajahnya, membuat Hanabi lagi-lagi harus menumpahkan air matanya._

_ "Hanabi-chan akan tetap menjadi adik ku yang paling aku cintai, Neji-nii pun _

_ akan selalu menjadi kakak yang paling aku sayangi, dan ayah...akan tetap _

_ menjadi ayah terbaik yang pernah Nee-chan miliki" Hinata menatap Sasori dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan meninta izin untuk melepaskan genggamannya, dan Sasori yang mengerti maksud tersebut melepaskan tangan Hinata. Setelah terlepas dari genggaman tangan Sasori Hinata berdiri dan menghampiri Hanabi yang masih menangis tersedu, dipeluknya tubuh bergetar sang adik tercinta di belainya rambut coklat hanabi dengan sayang mencoba menyalurkan semua perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya._

_ "Hanabi-chan jangan nakal ya, jadilah anak baik dan wakilkan Nee-chan untuk _

_ menjadi pemimpin klan maaf... lagi-lagi Nee-chan merepotkan Hanabi-chan" bisik Hinata lembut di telinga Hanabi, airmatanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir biarpun wajahnya tetap di hiashi senyuman manis._

_ "Ne-nee-chan..." Hanabi mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Hinata, berusaha agar rasa hangat dari pelukan kakaknya yang hangat ini akan senantiasa di rasakannya biarpun jika nanti telah berpisah._

_ "Satu lagi, jangan pernah bertengkar dengan Neji-nii lagi ya hihihi..." goda Hinata seraya mencubit pipi Hanabi pelan. Setelah melepaskan pelukan Hinata, Hanabi menatap Sasori tajam menbuat yang bersangkutan bingung namun tetap membalasnya dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam._

_ "Kau..." tunjuh Hanabi kepada Sasori membuat Hinata bengong._

_ "Kau harus menjaga Nee-chan, jika aku mendengar suatu hal yang buruk terjadi _

_ pada Nee-chan orang pertama yang aku cari adalah kau" ucap hanabi penuh dengan nada mengancam, namun yang di ancam hanya mengela nafas dan hanya mengeluarkan dua buah konsonan dari bibirnya._

_ "Hn" sementara itu Hinata telah memerah karena ucapan Hanabi._

_ "Ha-hanabi-chan"_

_ "Kalau sudah ada yang menjamin keselamatan Nee-chan seperti ini, aku baru bisa melepas Nee-chan dengan tenang" hanabi menatap hinata dengan semyum yang terukir di bibirnya._

"Neji-nii" panggil Hanabi dengan tangan yang masih setia menggandeng lengan Neji.

"Hn" sahut Neji.

"Neji-nii akan tetap menjadi kakak yang paling di sayangi Nee-chan seumur

hidup" jantung Neji seakan berhenti berdetak, ingin rasanya dia berlari menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya adik yang sangat di sayanginya. Seorang adik yang akan tetap tersenyum lembut biarpun telah berulang kali di sakiti oleh kakaknya, suara lembutnya, sikap anggunnya, kasih sayangnya, sifat baiknya, pengertiannya dan banyak hal baik lainnya yang membuat Neji berbalik arah dari rasa benci menjadi rasa sayang dan ingin melindungi adiknya yang terlampau baik dan polos itu. Tanpa di sadari oleh yang lain kecuali hanabi, tubuh Neji sedikit bergetar terdengar isakan pelan dari mulutnya, biarpun wajahnya terus menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya namun air mata yang berulang kali terjatuh membasahi tanah tak bisa menutupi kesedihan dan kelegaan yang mengisi hatinya, sang lelaki berhati dingin yang hanya bisa tersenyum kepada Hinata Hyuuga.

Hanabi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada lengan Neji berbagi perasaan yang sama yang di tujukan kapada orang yang sama pula Hinata Hyuuga.

Sementara itu Hiashi yang berjalan paling belakang hanya bisa menampakkan tatapan kosong, tak ada lagi wajah keras yang dingin. Yang ada hanya raut kekosongan dan penyesalan, merutuki kesalahan yang telah di perbuatnya kepada putrinya yang selalu mengingatkannya kepada mendiang istrinya yang baik dan lemah lembut. Apa waktu tidak bisa di putar ulang lagi, atau tidak bisakah dia memperbaiki kesalahannya, tidak adakah kesempatan satu kali lagi. Kata-kata itu terus berputar-putar di kepala sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga yang berwibawa dan selalu di segani, namun apa gunanya itu semua jika dia tidak bisa mempartahankan putri yang sebenarnya sangat di sayanginya.

Lain di tengan dan di belakang, di barisan paling depan beberapa shinobi konoha dan juga rekan satu angkatan Hinata yang ikut serta dalam pencarian kembali memutar setiap kejadian yang pernah mereka alami bersama Hinata. Hinata yang baik, Hinata yang peduli, Hinata yang polos, Hinata yang selalu mengalah, Hinata yang anggun, Hinata yang manis, Hinata yang lucu, Hinata yang tidak mencolok, Hinata yang selalu bersemu merah, serta Hinata yang selalu tergagap. Tidak ada kenangan negatif sedikit pun yang pernah mereka alami bersama Hinata, mereka masih tidak bisa percaya bahwa mereka akan kehilangan satu sahabat yang sangat istimewa.

-:-

Di kedalaman hutan yang sudah tidak jauh lagi dari markas Akatsuki terlihat dua orang anak manusia yang tengahberjalan beriringan, dua makhluk yang berlainan jenis. Sang gadis terlihat menunduk dalam perjalanannya menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni ratanya, sedangkan sangg laki-laki berjalan tegap dengan pandangan yang lurus ke depan. Namun tiba-tiba sang laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Sasori menggenggam tangan sang gadis yang sudah pasti Hinata, membuat Hinata tersentak dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Eh, Sa-sasori-san...?"

"Bukankah anak kecil tadi bilang bahwa aku harus menjaga mu, jadi untuk

langkah awal aku tidak akan membiarkan mu jauh dari ku" Sasori menarik tangan Hinata agar lebih mendekat kepadanya, dan hal tersebut kontan membuat wajah Hinata di rambati warna merah.

**5 tahun kemudian**

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa tidak ada yang bilang kalau ada bunke yang sedang sakit

keras...dan akibatnya sekarang dia meninggal dunia" bentak sang pemimpin Hyuuga kepada salah seorang Bunke yang menyampaikan pesan tentang kematian salah seorang bunke.

"Ma-maafkan saya hanabi-sama saya.."

"Sudahlah, sekarang bawa aku ke rumah bunke itu" perintah Hanabi menyela kalimat sang bunke utusan.

"Baik Hanabi-sama"

Sementara itu di serambi yang berdekatan dengan ruangan pemimpin hyuuga terlihat 2 orang pria, yang satu pria paruh baya yang wajahnya tampak di hiasi banyak kerutan serta rambutnya yang semakin memutih dan yang satunya seorang pria muda sekitar 24tahunan dengan rambut coklat panjang yang menjuntai di punggungnya.

"Hanabi memang sangat keras, tapi sifatnya semakin mendekati kakaknya...dia

menjadi gadis yang baik dan peduli kepada semua orang" ujar sang lelaki tua.

"Anda benar Hiashi-sama" sang pria muda membenarkan.

"Neji, kenapa kau tidak mengajak istri mu datang ke sini?"

"Maaf, karena usia kehamilannya yang sudah 9 bulan Tenten sudah tidak kuat

berjalan terlalu lama"

"Begitu ya, andai saja...aku punya 3 orang cucu dari mu, Hanabi dan

juga...Hinata"

-:-

"Tadaima" ucap seorang pria berambut merah maroon saat memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaeri" sambut seorang gadis bersurai Indigo dan beriris lavender dari arah dapur.

Sang pria berjalan mendekati wanita yang tengah sibuk mengolah bahan makan di dapur, dan tanpa peringatan langsung memeluk sang wanita dari belakang membuat sang wanita terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan sayur yang tengah di pegangnya dan tak lupa rona merah tampak menghiasi wajah putihnya.

"Sa-sasori-kun, apa yangka-kau lakukan" ucap sang wanita tergagap.

"Aku hanya ingin memeluk istri ku, Hinata" jawab sang pria yang di panggil Sasori oleh sang wanita yang bernama Hinata.

"Ti-tidakkah kau ingin menyapa hikaru-chan du-dulu?" ucap Hinata mencoba menghindar.

"Ah, benar...aku juga sangat merindukan jagoan kecil kita" sasori melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata dan menghampiri bocah laki-laki berusia sekitar 5 bulan yang duduk di atas kursi dorong. Mendengar sapaan dari sang ayah, Hikaru tertawa kegirangan dengan tangan yang mencoba meraih Sasori.

"Ah, Hikaru-chan juga rindu ayah ya...sini ayah gendong..." Sasori mengangkat putranya dan menempatkannya di pelukannya, lalu berjalan menghampiri sang istri yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari sang bayi.

"Sasori-kun, bagaimana kalau...kita berkunjung ke markas akatsuki?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu seraya menatap Sasori yang berdiri di sebelahnya bersama Hikaru.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori memastikan.

"Aku dengar Konan-san sedang hamil, jadi aku ingin bertemu...boleh ya?" Hinata memasang wajah memelas andalannya agar Sasori luluh dan menuruti kemauannya.

"Baiklah, minggu besok kita kesana pumpung akadeni libur" jawab Sasori mengiyakan.

"Terima kasih sasori-kun"

Tak pernah Hinata duga keputusannya unutk pergi dari rumahnya akan membawanya kepada hidup keduanya yang begitu berbeda, sesuatu yang di pandang buruk dari luar namun menyimpan banyak kebaikan di dalamnya. Hingga akhirnya dia yang pernah kehilangan keluarga dapat membangun keluarga baru dengan marga yang baru pula.

**OWARI**

Gimana-gimana, jelek kah lumayan kah ?  
Ai orang baru di sini mohon kritik dan sarannya, gomen ne kalau terlalu dan sangat panjang yang menyebabkan para reader males tingkat dewa buat bacanya...  
tapi sungguh dan sangat saya meminta kebaikan para reader dan senior untuk bersedia RNR story abal Ai.  
**ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU**  
(BOW)


End file.
